Hidden Leaf High Love
by Random Narutard
Summary: When Kiba's class goes on a field trip on the same day as 2 Sand students transfer, will Kiba find his true love? Rated M for Violence, Language, and Yaoi 'action' in future chapters... KankuKiba, SasuSaku,& NaruHina. ShikaTem,& GaaLee eventually. Enjoy!
1. The New Kid

**Okay! **This is my first fanfic ever, so wish me luck! The pairing is KibaKanku or KankuKiba.

NOTE: I'm not even close to being cool enough to own the Naruto series, so ups to Kishimoto Masashi, AWESOME GENIUS! *applause*

**

* * *

**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

SFX: smack

"Kiba! Get up! I can hear your alarm going off so unless you want me in there, get up! And you'll be late for school!" Tsume shouted up the stairs.

Okay! I'm getting up, geez..." Kiba said as he got out of bed.

He hopped into the shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for school.

"Another day of hell," Kiba thought as he quickly started his Jeep and drove off.

He made it to the high school grounds much quicker than he thought he would've.

"Great, now I can _socialize_!" he thought sarcastically.

Kiba Inuzuka only had a small group of close knit friends at Hidden Leaf High, from whom he never strayed from.

"KIIIIBAAA!" a loud pink haired girl shouted as she ran to the boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Happy One Week until we're all released from Hell!" he said, pointing to the school.

"Ha ha. Very funny." she replied. "I'm so EXCITED! Summer Break is only _one_ _week _away! Now we just need to find you a special _someone_to go with to my party! I can see if Sasuke can hint around to his group that there is a kind, funny guy who needs a date!" Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm _sure _one of his friends is _gay. _Oh! Maybe Lee-kun and I can hook up and live happily ever after!" Kiba said with heavy sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Aww! Lighten up!" Sakura said as she pinched Kiba's cheek.

"Oww! That hurts!" Kiba rubbed his now sore cheek.

"We need to focus on getting someone for you, 'kay?" Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah. Now hurry up, or we'll be late for homeroom!" Kiba said as he towed the girl across the ball court.

"Why? Kakashi-sensei is _always_ late!" she protested.

"What if it's a sub?" Kiba said as he smirked, knowing he had won the argument.

"Humph! Well let's go then!" she said as she ran ahead.

* * *

They got in just as the bell rang.

The teacher didn't arrive for over 10 minutes.

"Told you!" Sakura whispered to Kiba.

He just stuck his tongue out in response.

"Aright, I see Choji is the only one missing. Too bad for him. Class, we have 2 new students from Hidden Sand High. Please welcome Temari and Kankuro of the Sand."

Kiba looked up at the newcomers.

The first, Temari, was a 5' 4" tall blonde girl. She carried a fan that was as tall as her and had her hair in four separate ponytails. "She could be dangerous..." Kiba thought.

He looked to the other student standing beside her. The second, Kankuro, was a 5' 7" tall brunette boy. He wore purple face paint, a set of 3 scrolls on his back, an odd hat that made him look like a cat-human, and was fairly good looking. "WHOA! He's freaking **hot**!" Kiba thought as he watched the boy's movements.

Kakashi-sensei's voice snapped him out of his daydreams. "So, these two came at the perfect time, because now everyone has a partner for the End-Of-The-Year Field Trip to the amusement park today." he said, smiling under his blue face mask.

The class went into a happy uproar when the trip was mentioned.

"Settle down, settle down. Temari, you'll be Shikamaru Nara's partner, and if he calls you troublesome, just ignore it." Kakashi said as he pointed to said boy.

Shikamaru blushed a little as he saw the girl look at him so intently.

"And Kankuro, you'll be the partner of Kiba Inuzuka." Kakashi said as he pointed at Kiba.

Kiba saw some kind of emotion in Kankuro's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"I expect you two to guide the new students around the park. Now, let's head out!" Kakashi said as he shut his book and put it in his pocket.

The students followed as the teacher left the room.

Kiba was picking up his bag as Sakura ran over to him.

"Now's your chance, Kiba!" she said excitedly.

Kiba was confused "Chance for what?"

"You like the new kid, right?" she asked in a whisper.

Kiba's face turned red. Did his expressions really give away _that_ much about what he was thinking?

"How did you know?" he whispered back.

Before Sakura could answer, Kiba felt a hand brush gently across his back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kankuro whispered jokingly.

"Nothing. I'm Sakura Haruno. You're Kankuro, right?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yup. Oh, and do you guys know your teacher is reading a porn book, right?" Kankuro said as he leaned next to Kiba.

"Yeah, that's a problem of his, but sometimes, he lets us have free days on the days he wants to read, which is quite often." Sakura said, shrugging.

She silently noticed Kiba turning redder and redder.

"Hello? Anyone home in there, Kiba? I said we need to leave." Sakura said as she snapped her fingers in front of his red face.

"Woah! Sorry. Kinda spaced out there. Let's get to the bus. "he mumbled quickly as his head was screaming "OH MY GOD! HE TOUCHED MY BACK! I'LL NEVER WASH THIS SHIRT AGAIN!"

Kiba and Sakura left side by side silently as Kankuro walked behind them.

"This outta be fun..." he thought as he boarded the bus.


	2. The Trip

Okay. As a little note, '-koi' means the equivalent of 'my love'. I'll post the next chapter soon...

Again, I'm not cool enough to own Naruto, so Kishimoto-sempai is!

* * *

Kiba sat with Sakura on the bus ride to the park.

He was going to talk to her about his new crush, when the exact person he was crushing on sat right behind them, hearing every word they said.

Kankuro didn't hear anything interesting, so he started the weave a chakra string on his fingers. "What's that?" Kiba asked

"It's a chakra string. I use it to control my puppets in battle. I attach them from my fingers to their limbs and fight if I get into one." he explained, looking at the pattern forming.

"So," Kankuro said, "what are we doing first?"

Kiba thought for a bit. "Hey, how about laser tag? That's what you and Sasuke are doing first, right?" Kiba asked the girl next to him.

She paused her music and nodded. "You guys are welcome to come help Sasuke and I kick everyone else's ass in the arena." She said with a grin.

"So, how about it Kankuro?" Kiba asked. Kankuro leaned further to Kiba.

"I'll do anything you want me to." Kankuro purred.

Sakura had pressed play on her MP3, so she hadn't heard Kankuro's double sided words.

Kiba's face went red and he decided to look out the window to try and hide from Kankuro's gaze. He noticed that they were less than 5 minutes from the park. "Sweet. We're almost here." Kiba said with a small smile.

"Well, I've never been here before," Kankuro leaned even closer to Kiba, "so you'll be in complete control of our activities."

Kiba turned to look at Kankuro without thinking and brushed his cheek against Kankuro's.

Kiba's face was so red the red triangle tattoos on his cheeks were barely noticeable.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Kankuro asked innocently, "You look like you have a fever." Kankuro brushed his fingertips across Kiba's red cheek. "Yeah, definitely a fever."

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kankuro. I-I've been here p-plenty of t-times before. W-We won't g-get lost." the almost fainting Kiba stammered out. When had it gotten so hot in there? Oh right, when the guy that you think is hotter than the sun decided to flirt with you.

The bus suddenly stopped and Kakashi-sensei stood.

"Alright, on your way off the bus, make sure you and your partner have matching wristbands. These will give you unlimited access to all the games and rides. Now go have fun and let me read." Kakashi-sensei was awesome, but he _did_ have a problem with his book.

Kiba got off the bus and waited for Kankuro.

He saw Kankuro walk towards him with two purple wristbands.

"I should've bet money you got purple." Kiba joked as the Sand student came closer.

"You could have chosen a color. Even though I would have just ignored your input, but you could've chosen one." he teased back.

Sasuke and Sakura came up wielding red bands, as Hinata and Naruto came up with blue bands.

"Woah!" Kankuro said as he noticed the colors, "what did you two _do_?" he asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Huh?" they both said.

"Red and blue make purple. _Oh la la_!" Kankuro joked, pointing to everyone's wrists.

"You're sick!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"Just joking!" Kankuro cried as he was attacked by the boys.

"Alright let's head to the laser tag arena." Sakura said as she broke up the fight.

"Hey! That's what Hinata and I are doing first!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So I'll get to kick your ass in the game as well as life, dobe?" Sasuke mocked.

"You wanna go Uchiha?" the blonde challenged.

"You're not worth the energy." Sasuke said cooly.

"We'll need 6 guns and 6 suits." Sasuke said to the girl at the counter.

Sakura glared at her for oogling over her boyfriend.

"Let's go Sasuke-koi!" Sakura said, pulling him into a kiss.

The girl at the desk looked devastated.

"Come on Sakura-koi, we have to kick the shit out of Naruto, remember?" Sasuke said as they entered the dark building.

"Right!" she said.

Everyone put on their gear and fanned out. "Now's my chance to make my move..."

Kankuro thought as the door shut, enveloping the room in darkness.

* * *

Sorry all the chapters are so short! This is my first fanfic, and its coming from a notebook thats slowly disentegrating, so I'm hurrying to get my words posted. Please review! Reviews fuel my fingers to type!


	3. The Game

Okay! Here's the new chapter I promised! I'm trying to get one done per day untill all that I've written in my notebook is on here, but it may not _always_ be possible.

Again, Kishimoto-sensei is the only one cool enough to own Naruto.

* * *

The sound signaled for the game to begin.

By now, Kankuro and Kiba were on opposite sides of the room.

Kiba's eyes were great in the dark, but his nose was even better.

He smelled for enemies, and caught the scent of the ramen-loving blonde 50 feet to his right.

Kiba snuck up on Naruto undetected.

As he prepared to attack, "GOT YOU UZUMAKI!" Sakura shouted as she attacked him.

"AHHHH-mpff!" Naruto tried to shout before Sasuke silenced him.

"I'll let him go..." Kiba thought as he ran.

He sniffed the air to look for enemies.

"I'm okay for now. I'll just rest for a bit..." he thought as he sat down next to a wall.

"Hmm... I wonder how Kankuro's doing..." Kiba thought.

He was thinking of the game until he had that thought.

Kiba's thoughts went from the game, to Kankuro.

He imagined them as a couple.

Kissing under the moonlight.

Going on a date and then going back to one of their houses, undressing, and having passionate se-**WHOA**!

Kiba had to stop his thoughts right there!

He shouldn't be thinking that!

He didn't even know if Kankuro was gay, straight, or even bi! He couldn't just _assume_!

Kiba went to slap himself for letting his thoughts go that far.

"Huh? Why won't my hand move?" he thought.

He noticed a small chakra string around his wrist, holding it in place.

Kiba had a flashback of Kankuro forming chakra strings on the bus.

"Oh. My. God..." he thought

"K-Kankuro? Is that you?" Kiba whispered into the darkness.

He soon felt someone leaning over him.

They smelled like sand, and wore purple face paint.

Kiba felt a hand run through his hair and before he could say anything, Kankuro's lips pressed lightly against his.

Kiba was in shock, so he couldn't kiss back.

Kankuro took notice of Kiba's stillness.

He backed away a couple inches, thinking "_Shit!_ Does he not like me? The way him and Sakura were talking made it sound like he did, but... _**Shit!**_"

Kankuro was brought out of his mental self-yelling by feeling a hand in his hair and Kiba's lips against his.

"**YES!**" both boys thought.

Kankuro brought his hand to Kiba's hair as he released the boy from his strings.

As soon as he was released, Kiba brought his hand to Kankuro's hair.

Kiba smelled someone coming, but he couldn't even begin to care.

All he cared about at the moment was the owner of the lips he was kissing, nibbling, and sucking.

"Kiba, are you there?" Sakura whispered.

"Hold on. I'll activate the Sharingan and try to find him." Sasuke said.

Somewhere off in the distance, a similar situation was happening.

"H-hold on Naruto. I'll activate the Byakugan to try and find the others." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke and Hinata both activated their bloodline abilities, and saw the same scene.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he saw his girlfriend faint.

"Geez Kiba..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Keep it in your pants would ya?"

Both boys flipped Sasuke off.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pulled the lighter out of his pocket and showed Sakura what he was talking about.

Sakura's eyes got wide at the site of her best friend making-out with the new kid.

Composing her features she asked, "So, are you two going out?"

"If Kiba'll have me." Kankuro said, looking to Kiba.

"How's _this_ for an answer?" Kiba said as he kissed the puppet user again.

"Good. Then I'll be seeing both of you at my pool party on Friday, right?" Sakura asked.

"Right." both boys said simultaneously, causing both to blush.

"Come on Sakura, I think we interrupted something." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah you did." Kankuro said sarcastically, causing Kiba's blush to deepen.

"Okay. I'll see you two later! Bye!" the pink-haired girl said as she ran after her boyfriend.

"Well, what should we do now, Kiba-kun?" Kankuro asked innocently.

"How about _this_?" Kiba said as he pulled new boyfriend in for another kiss.


	4. The Competition

Here's another chapter! This one I hadn't had in my notebook, but it makes the story more enjoyable.

I'm not as cool as Kishimoto-sensei, so no I don't own Naruto.

* * *

After the game was over, the group looked at the score-sheet.

"_Geez_ Naruto, you only got_ two_ hits! Even Hinata got more hits than you, and she doesn't even attack people!" Kankuro said as he saw the blonde's score.

"Yeah, well _you_ only got _seven_, that's less than ten so you didn't do very good either!" Naruto argued for his pride.

"_I_ got more than _both_ of you multiplied together!" Sasuke said to the arguing boys.

"Yeah, well everyone attacked me, so I was majorly outnumbered!" Naruto said, pointing accusing eyes at everyone.

Even Hinata had hit him once on accident. Sasuke had shot him _twelve_ times! **_TWELVE_**!

Not to mention he hit everyone else at least twice.

"Well, I think we all know who won out of our little _competition_, right _dobe_?" Sasuke asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I bet I can beat you at _Darts_!" Naruto challenged

"No _way_! I wouldn't let you loose with sharp, throwable objects if it was to save _my life_!" Sakura said jokingly.

"What about the game where you hit a mallet to a plate to test your strength?" Hinata suggested, confident at her boyfriend's strength.

"Yeah! I'll show that I'm way stronger than you _teme_!" Naruto said, walking to the suggested game.

"Do you _want_ to be embarrassed in front of Hinata, or are you just _dumb_?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I'll kick your ass, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted in pure confidence as they reached the game.

"Step right up and test your strength! You there in the orange jacket, want to see your strength?" a man said.

"Yeah! I've gotta show _this_ guy who's boss!" Naruto pointed to a smirking Sasuke.

"Alright! How about this? Strongest out of 3 hits wins a prize for their _beautiful_ lady!" the man said, pointing to Sakura and Hinata.

Both blushed a deep scarlet.

"Which one do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke said, sure of victory.

"Hinata, go ahead and pick one for me to get you. I'll take him out in no time, _believe it_!" Naruto said, winking at Hinata.

"Naruto, the more you flirt at her, the closer she'll get to fainting." Sakura said as she saw the red Hinata.

"I bet _you_ could beat _both_ of them." Kiba said as Kankuro took his hand.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't want to show off." Kankuro smirked.

"Well, if you think you're so tough, join on in!" the man said, pointing to Kankuro.

"Kiba, do you think I should?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba blushed as the eyes of the small crowd were on him, some encouraging him to tell Kankuro to go ahead, some wondering why they were holding hands.

"If you want to, then go for it! I just feel bad for Sakura and Hinata for having their boyfriends beaten." Kiba said with a sly smile.

"Yeah right!" Sasuke and Naruto said.

"I won't be beaten by a _Sand_ kid!" Naruto said obnoxiously.

"What's wrong with Sand, little _Leaf_? Sand turns to nice, strong glass when heated, while leaves just _burn up_!" Kankuro said, stepping up to the pair of boys he was competing against.

"Oh ho ho! We have ourselves a game folks! So who goes first?" the man said to the trio.

"Ladies first, _Naruto_." Sasuke said, bowing with fake respect.

"No, the mentally impaired should go first, _Sasuke_?" he replied, copying to movement.

"If you two won't go then I will." Kankuro said, grabbing the mallet.

He brought the mallet up, focusing his chakra to his arms. He slammed the mallet down, causing the bell at the top of the tower to ring with a low '_ting_'.

"Nice job! Now who's next?" the man asked.

"I'll go." Sasuke said cooly.

He lifted the mallet and swung down, doing exactly as Kankuro had.

He also made the bell ring with the same soft '_ting_'.

"Not bad, not bad! Now it's on you, Blondie!" the man said.

"I'll top that easy!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

He did just as Kankuro and Sasuke had, but at the last moment he got distracted by Hinata looking at him, giggling, and then whispering to Kiba.

Naruto missed his target and hit the man in the foot.

"**Gahh**!" he shouted.

"I'm **so** sorry!" Naruto apologized.

"You have quite a hit there, but aim for the block not me!" the man said as he held his foot.

"Nice going, _dobe_." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back.

The three continued taking turns until the man said that they all were equal and all had won prizes.

"Thank you Sasuke-koi!" Sakura said as Sasuke gave her a white kitten plushie.

"No problem, Sakura-koi." Sasuke said as he pulled her into a kiss.

The sound of broken hearts of the surrounding girls was almost audible.

Hinata picked a little orange fox plush, no doubt because of the fox-demon in her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with more volume than usually, giving him a small kiss ten turning red.

"Anything for you Hinata!" Naruto said holding her hand trying to soothe her before she fainted.

"I hope this one's okay..." Kankuro said as he handed a tan and red puppy plushie to Kiba, blushing to a deep crimson.

"Thank you Kankuro-kun!" Kiba said as he kissed Kankuro openly, causing Hinata to faint at the reminder of the laser tag game.

"Too late to try and keep her from fainting..." Naruto thought as he carried her.

The day passed by as the group went about the amusement park.

At 2:30pm they all headed back to the bus for the long ride back to the school.

Kiba soon fell asleep in Kankuro's arms.

* * *

I'm going to have another chapter posted today, so if it's not here, I'm working on typing and uploading it! Please review! Reviews fuel my fingers to type!(Well ,so does Mountain Dew, but a review is easier to give than finding my house, being attacked by rabid squirrels, and giving me a Mountain Dew. Yes, much easier...)


	5. Return to Konoha

Here's the new chapter. I don't know if I'll get another posted tonight...

Kiba: Why am I taking the place of the girl in the relationship?

Kankuro: Why did I only get 7 hits on people in laser tag last chapter?

Anti-Kankuro moron: cause u suk...

Kiba: DIE! *attacks moron*

Kankuro: Thank you Kiba-kun for sticking up for me! *starts making out with Kiba*

Hinata: *faints*

Naruto: Just say the disclaimer and get on with the chapter!

Gaara: S'up...

Everyone: Why are you here ? You're early...

Gaara: I'm here to give the disclaimer.

Everyone: Yay!

Gaara: SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!

Everyone: *shuts up in fear for their life*

Gaara: Ahem... This person does not own Naruto, because if they did, I would have thousands of gummie bear cookies.

Everyone: Gummie bears?

Gaara: I can rip their heads off and swap their bodies to make a new flavor!

Everyone: ...

Gaara: Just get to the chapter...

* * *

Kiba woke up to the feel of Kankuro tracing the triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you." Kankuro said softly.

"It's okay. We're only a little ways from the school." Kiba replied with a small yawn.

"So, since you're going to stay awake, what are the marks on your face for?" Kankuro asked

"They're the marks that indicate I'm from the Inuzuka clan." Kiba replied. "All members of my family have them. My mom, my sister Hana and I all say it's a way to show that we're half dogs." Kiba said with a grin.

"So, why do you wear the purple face paint?" Kiba replied with a question of his own.

"It hides my sexy face from the rest of the world." Kankuro said with a straight face.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Are you serious?'

"I'm just kidding! It's a way to intimidate people in battle and to exercise my freedom of expression." Kankuro said, grinning at Kiba's face.

"It does hide your sexy face, doesn't it?" Kiba said, teasing the older boy.

Kankuro went to give Kiba a kiss when the bus stopped.

"Alright! Have a safe and fun weekend!" Kakashi-sensei said as he got off the bus.

Everyone got their stuff and left.

Kiba was one of the last few people to leave.

As he was headed out to his car, someone pushed his back into the fence around the ball court.

Kiba opened his mouth to scream at the sudden assault, but was silenced by Kankuro's mouth on his.

Once they broke for air Kiba was panting. "And may I ask what that was for?" Kiba huffed.

"I didn't get to you quick enough on the bus before we got to the school, so this is a late payment, and I'll be paying the tax on it right now... "Kankuro said seductively as he pulled Kiba in for another kiss.

Kiba had to gasp for breath, so Kankuro left a trail of kisses down Kiba's throat and shoulder.

Kankuro made his way back up and kissed him on the lips again.

"There, now I'm happy to go home now that I've given you a proper kiss good-bye." Kankuro joked as they both headed out to their cars.

"I'll see you later, Kiba-kun!" Kankuro said through his window as he drove off.

Kiba stood by his Jeep, still dazed by the kiss.

"Wow." a familiar voice said from behind him.

There was Naruto with a now faint Hinata.

"Oh! Uh...Umm. H-hi N-Naruto! I-I didn't see you there..." Kiba stuttered as he turned as red as Hinata had when Naruto had asked her out.

"You might want to warn Hinata when you're about to give your boyfriend a tongue bath." Naruto joked.

"So, you don't have a problem with Kankuro and I?" Kiba asked.

"Nah. As long as neither of you try and rape me..." Naruto joked.

Kiba's face got even redder.

"See ya next week." Naruto said as he started his car.

"See ya." Kiba said back.

He drove home, his thoughts clouded by Kankuro.

"Hey mom, I'm home! And I have some great news!" Kiba shouted as he entered the house.

He noticed a note on the kitchen table.

It said:

* * *

Dear Kiba, I had to go out of town for a few weeks. I'll be back as soon as I can, but don't get into trouble while I'm gone. Hana is going to check on you twice a week to make sure you're okay. I've put $400 dollars in the savings box. If we get low on food or anything, go ahead and buy it. Tell Akamaru I say hi. Love, Mom.

* * *

"$400. Hmm... She'll probably be gone for at least 3 weeks..." Kiba thought as he fed and pet Akamaru.

"Night boy, I'm gonna get ready for bed.

Kiba showered and changed into some boxers and went to bed.

"Ah... I can't wait for the pool party on Friday. I'll get to see Kankuro shirtless...nice..." Kiba thought before he fell asleep, dreaming of the party and Kankuro.

* * *

Gaara: How long till I get my gummie bears?

Kankuro: Hold on *gets gummie bears from bag* Here...

Gaara: THANK YOU! *attacks gummie bears and tears them to shreds.* Yay! they have strawberry filling!

Kankuro: I'm outta here... *leaves*

Temari: Hey Gaara, have you seen Kankuro?

Gaara: *munching on gummie bears and has strawberry filling all over face so it looks like blood* Kankuro's no longer here...

Temari: OMG! YOU KILLED KANKURO! *passs out*

Kankuro: I forgot ...my...bag... Gaara, why is Temari passed out?

Gaara: She thought i killed you.

Everyone else in story: HURRY UP AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!

Me: Ok ok... geez, you all are acting like Gaara if he doesn't get his gummie bears...

Gaara: GUMMIE BEARS...

Me: O.O I'll start on the next chapter now...

* * *

I have no clue why I put that in there...but yes, Gaara will come into the story later...and he _might _get gummie bears...if he behaves...


	6. Saturday

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I didn't sleep at all the day after posting the last 2 chapters, so I had to spend the next day regaining my energy. Then my mom practically banned me from the computer for no reason, so I couldn't update then. But I"m back, and here's the chapter!

NOTE: I don't own Naruto, so please excuse me while I cry a river because I don't own it...

**_

* * *

_**

**_RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG._**

"Augh! Who the hell is ringing the doorbell?" Kiba thought as he got out of bed and put on some shorts.

_**RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGG.**_

"Hold on I'm coming!" Kiba shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Kiba looked at a clock.

It said it was 11:34am.

'Up before noon on a Saturday, mom would be _so_ proud!' he thought sarcastically as he opened the door.

A tall boy with brown hair was smiling at the appearance of Kiba.

"Hey Kiba! Can I come in? It looks like it's about to rain, and I hate rain..." the boy asked.

"Ummm... who are you?" Kiba asked.

The boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on who it was, so he just asked.

The boy rolled his eyes at Kiba's confusion.

"Do I really look _that_ different without my paint?" the boy asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Kiba's eyes widened as he recognized the look on the boy's face as the one Kankuro had when he had to explain to Naruto how glass was made after he had won Kiba a plushie in a strength game at the amusement park yesterday.

"Kankuro?" Kiba said in disbelief.

"Yay! I'm finally remembered!" Kankuro said with fake relief on his face. "So, can I come in? In Suna, it never rains, so the feeling of water falling from the sky never fails to creep me out..." Kankuro said with a shudder.

"Yeah, come on in." Kiba said as he stepped out of the way to let his boyfriend in.

"Thanks" Kankuro said as he walked inside, safe from the rain.

"So, what brings you over to the Inuzuka Asylum?" Kiba joked as he sat on the couch, patting the space next to him telling Kankuro to sit down next to him.

"I _was_ going to take you out to go to a movie, but it looks like it's going to rain..." Kankuro said as he looked out the nearest window.

"What's so bad about the rain?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

He himself liked the rain. What he _didn't_ like was the humidity afterwards. Or the mud...

"Where I come from, _everything_ is desert. Even the buildings are made of altered sand, so unless they're painted a few times to cover the grains of sand, they look like the desert splattered onto a wall."

Kiba tried to imagine anything like that, but failed to and continued listening.

"Suna barely gets and rain, and when it does, it's little to nothing, so I guess that's why I don't like it." Kankuro said with a shrug.

"Well, you'll start to like the rain in a while." Kiba said as Kankuro wrapped his arms around him.

Kiba leaned over to give Kankuro a kiss to show him that he would help, if not force him to like the rain.

After all, Kiba though kissing in the rain was romantic.

"What about your family? Do they know about us?" Kankuro said as they broke for air.

"Nope. No one's home but me." Kiba said as he grabbed the note from his mom.

Kankuro scanned over it quickly, and then turned to Kiba with a wicked smile.

"So," he said, wrapping his arms around the teen, "I can do _this_ for as long as I want?" Kankuro said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmmm hmmm..." Kiba mumbled as he put his hands under Kankuro's shirt, feeling his muscles under the skin.

Kankuro's skin tingled at the touch and he let out a low moan of pleasure.

The sound was enough to push Kiba over the edge, awakening his animalistic side.

He practically ripped Kankuro's black shirt off, and pushed him onto the couch.

Kiba eyed the muscles, mind racing with thoughts of what he would do to Kankuro if he continued.

He leaned down and started kissing all over Kankuro's neck and chest.

"K-Kiba," Kankuro gasped as Kiba lightly bit his neck.

"What?" Kiba whispered into Kankuro's neck after releasing his teeth to lick the small puncture marks.

"I think I know where this is going, and believe me I want it more than you can even imagine, but if you're just doing this for me, and not for yourself, then I just want you to know that I _can_ wait." Kankuro said as he pulled Kiba up to look into his eyes so he would know his words were sincere.

When he heard those words, Kiba felt the animalistic need quiet down until he could barely feel it.

"Kankuro, I-I'm sorry. If I get too excited, I go kinda crazy." Kiba said, blushing redder than ever before."And thank you. It makes me feel good to know that sex won't be the only thing this relationship is about."

Kankuro leaned up and kissed Kiba lightly on the tip of his nose. "No problem. But when we do, you'll like it..." Kankuro grinned a wicked smile again, causing Kiba to blush even more, if humanly possible.

"Well, are you hungry?" Kiba said as he hopped off Kankuro and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a little." Kankuro said as he followed.

"I'll make you a hamburger." Kiba pulled out the ingredients and got to work, being helped by Kankuro when needed.

"Taa daa!" Kiba said as the burgers were finished being assembled.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun!" Kankuro said as he kissed Kiba again.

The two watched some TV and some movies, and soon they were both asleep.

A loud crash of thunder woke Kankuro up from his sleep.

He looked down to see Kiba curled up on the floor next to the big white dog.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping..." Kankuro thought as he lifted the boy to take him to his room.

Then he realized he had no clue which room was Kiba's.

"Akamaru, which room is Kiba's?" Kankuro whispered at the stretching canine.

Akamaru led Kankuro to Kiba's room and pushed open the door with his paw.

"Thanks." Kankuro whispered as the dog went back to the living room.

He set Kiba down on his bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

"I'll just sleep in this chair, I don't know if Kiba wants me in his bed..." Kankuro thought as he sat down and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

I'll try and get the next one posted too!


	7. Sunday Surprise

I'm sorry that this one is so short and that it's majorly late! I haven't been slleping well so I always ended up falling asleep at the keyboard then getting kicked off by my mom. But here it is! I'll try and make the next one longer than this one!

Note: No one but Masashi Kishimoto is awesome enough to own Naruto...

* * *

Kiba was the first to wake up the next morning.

He was surprised to find himself in his own bed. "Huh? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the floor with Akamaru."

Kiba was brought out of his thoughts by a soft snore coming from his arm chair.

He saw Kankuro sleeping shirtless in the chair.

"I guess he never put his shirt back on yesterday." Kiba thought as he got up and stretched.

"Akamaru, wanna go for a walk?" Kiba whispered as he saw the large dog in the hall.

"Arf!" he barked

"_Shh!_ Not so loud. Kankuro is still sleeping." Kiba said as he pulled on some clean clothes.

He and Akamaru headed out into the morning air.

"Hello? Akamaru? Kiba? Anyone here?" Hana shouted as she entered the house, "Kiba, mom told me to come check on you while she's out."

Hana walked up the stairs to her younger brother's room and heard a soft snore coming from inside.

Hana looked at her watch as she opened the door. It was almost noon.

"C'mon Kiba. Time to get up!" she said as she turned on the light.

She saw a figure curled up in the arm chair, wrapped in a blanket.

"Kiba, if you're going to sleep in, at least go to sleep in your be-_AHHHH! _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK IS KIBA?" Hana shouted as she saw the boys face.

"I don't know! _Oww!_" Kankuro yelped as Hana held him by his throat against the wall.

She pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Spill it. Who are you, why are you here, and WHERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Hana demanded

"I'm Kankuro of the Sand, I'm Kiba's boyfriend, and I have no clue where he is!' Kankuro choked out.

As soon as she had heard the word '_boyfriend_', Hana loosened her grip on the boy's neck.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she asked.

"I said I'm Kankuro, Kiba's boyfriend as of Friday, and I woke up this morning and he was gone." Kankuro said as he rubbed his neck.

"Let me get this straight so I don't attack you again, my little brother, Kiba, is gay, you're his boyfriend, and you haven't seen him at all today?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes to all three questions." Kankuro said, leaning against the wall he was being choked against just moments ago.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know who you were." Hana said as she made her way downstairs to make her brother's 'guest' something to eat.

She couldn't think the 'b-word' yet.

She had to hear it from Kiba first.

"Hey, I'm home!" Kiba shouted as he walked through the door with a now tired Akamaru.

"Akamaru wanted to go for a walk, which turned into a jog, which turned into a run." Kiba panted.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro and gave him a quick kiss.

He noticed that Kankuro wasn't kissing back.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Umm... Kiba, there's someone here to see you." Kankuro said as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Hana? W-what are you doing here?" Kiba said, his eyes getting wide.

"I came to check on you like mom told me to. You have some explaining to do." she said calmly, pointing to Kankuro.

"Okay. I'll go take a quick shower, then I'll explain everything." Kiba said as he headed for the stairs.

"Okay." Hana said as she sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

"So, a-are you okay with us?" Kankuro asked nervously, unconsciously fidgeting.

"Yes, I am. It's just a big surprise to me. Kiba never really _acted_ like he was gay, so I just assumed he was straight." Hana said, shrugging.

"Thank you." Kankuro said as he sat down next to Akamaru.

"No prob." she said, lightly punching his shoulder jokingly.

Kankuro could tell that Hana was an easy person to get along with.

The two waited as Kiba took his shower.

* * *

I'll try and get the next one posted today!


	8. Explanations

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Weather problems... Anyway, I'm publishing 2 more after this so hopefully I'll be forgiven!

NOTE: I don't own Naruto. ;~;

* * *

Kiba turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

He had a bit more hot water on than usual.

He thought that the warmer the water, the quicker he would relax.

Kiba hopped in once he saw the steam coming from the shower head.

"_SHIT_! That fucking _hurt!_" he thought as the hot water burnt him.

"Great, now I'm just _more_ tense!" Kiba thought as he turned down the hot water.

"God, what do I do?" he asked himself.

He thought of different things he could say, but none of them sounded perfect.

Kiba was so lost in thought, he was startled when he noticed that the water had gone cold.

"Well, I guess I can't stall any longer..." Kiba thought as he shut off the water.

Kiba toweled himself off and combed his hair.

He looked down to see that the note he had left for Kankuro was still on the counter.

"Poor Kankuro," Kiba thought, "I bet Hana freaked out when she saw a shirtless stranger in my room."

Kiba crossed the hall into his room to get dressed.

He put on a simple outfit, a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

He walked down the stairs to see Hana sitting in an armchair watching TV while Kankuro was on the floor playing with Akamaru.

"I see you've made a new friend." Kiba said as he approached the living room.

"And I see that you take longer showers than Temari when she's getting ready for a date." Kankuro joked, petting the large white dogs head.

"Alright little bro," Hana said as she muted the TV, "start talking."

Kiba sat down on the couch and launched into his story.

"On Friday at school, we were going on our End-Of-The-Year Field Trip with Kakashi-sensei, and originally I wouldn't have had a partner but Choji was absent today, so I would've been paired up with Shikamaru. Before we left, Kakashi-sensei announced that we had two new students, Kankuro and his sister Temari. Shikamaru was paired with Temari and I was paired with Kankuro. At the amusement park, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were all doing laser tag first so we decided to join them. In the game, I was about to attack Naruto when Sasuke and Sakura attacked him. I took a break and tried to think up a strategy."

Kiba left out the _other_ things he was thinking.

"Kankuro came over and kissed me, then Sakura and Sasuke came over and asked if we were going out, Kankuro and I decided to go out, and then Sakura invited us to her party on Friday. The next day, Kankuro came over to take me to a movie, but then it started to rain, so we just hung out around here and watched movies. The storm was bad so Kankuro spent the night, which brings us to today." Kiba said, catching his breath from talking for so long.

Hana had listened through the story quietly, listening to what her little brother had to say.

"Does mom know?" she asked, her voice calm.

"No, she left before I got home. But as soon as she gets back, I'm gonna tell her." Kiba said with a smile.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with you being with someone like Kankuro, even though he has a shitty taste in music." Hana joked, fake glaring at the puppet user.

"_Rock_ beats _country_, its simple logic!" Kankuro protested.

"Yeah right!" Hana said, changing the TV channel to _GAC_ (NOTE: I don't own GAC), playing the music video to _'Cowboy Casanova' _by Carrie Underwood (I don't own 'Cowboy Casanova' or Carrie Underwood).

"Augh! My ears!" Kankuro said holding his ears in fake pain.

Kankuro reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, going straight to the music player.

He turned the volume up as high as it would go, and blared _'Riot' _by Three Days Grace (or 'Riot' or Three Days Grace. I own NOTHING!)

"Okay, okay, I'll turn mine off if you turn yours off." Hana said, muting the TV.

"Fine..." Kankuro said as he shut off his music.

"Thank you, for not going psycho and trying to kill us." Kiba said

"No prob, just don't get _'into-it' _while I'm around." she said with a shiver.

"N-no problem." Kiba said, turning a light red.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, why was Kankuro _shirtless_?"

Kiba turned and even deeper shade of red.

Kankuro opened his mouth to answer, when Hana said "Never mind! By the look on Kiba's face, I don't want to know!"

Kankuro laughed as she put her hands on her ears.

"How do you know I didn't spill something on it, so I had to take it off?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, and I'm _sure_ Kiba would blush like Hinata if _that _happened..." Hana said.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Kiba asked as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Sure" they both said.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Hana asked quietly so Kankuro would be the only one to hear.

"I won't." Kankuro swore.

Kiba came back in with a drink for himself, Kankuro, and Hana.

"A toast," Kankuro said, raising his can of soda, "to me almost getting killed by Hana!"

"If you blare your music again, we'll have to remove the _'almost' _from that toast." Hana fake threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." Kankuro said, clanging his can against the two Inuzuka's.

They all took a drink and watched TV until Hana had to leave.

"So, that went well." Kankuro said as Kiba got back from brushing his teeth.

"Yeah. I just hope it goes as well with my mom... " Kiba said, thinking of how his mom might react.

"Well, however she reacts, I'll be at your side to help you!" Kankuro said, wrapping Kiba in his arms.

"Yay." Kiba said quietly as he drifted off into sleep.

Kankuro watched him fall asleep, and soon he was asleep as well.


	9. Confrontations

Kankuro drove Kiba to school the next day.

"So, what kind of music do you have?" Kiba asked as he looked through Kankuro's CDs.

"All the best music." Kankuro said with a grin.

Kiba noticed some of his favorites in the over packed case.

"Can we listen to this?" Kiba asked, holding up _'The Black Parade' _CD from My Chemical Romance.

"Sure." Kankuro said, taking out the Fall Out Boy CD that was already in the player (I OWN NEITHER!).

Kiba put it on the song _'Teenagers' _(if you think I own it, get your head checked) and started to hum along with the music.

After a few songs, Kiba looked for another CD.

He found the CD _'Sinner' _by Drowning Pool. He thought about playing it, but he only liked the song _'Bodies' _(again, I own none of it!) on the whole album.

He settled on the _'One-X' _album by Three Days Grace.

It had all his favorites.

Halfway through _'Animal I Have Become' _(I wish I owned it, but I don't) they arrived at the school.

"How fast did you drive? We're 30 minutes early! There's not even anyone here!" Kiba said as he looked at the dashboard.

"Just because _you_ drive like a _grandma_ in that crappy Jeep of yours..." Kankuro started but was silenced by Kiba's protests.

"Don't bash the Jeep! It's perfect for off-roading!" Kiba growled

"Oh no! It's a _Jeep creep!_" Kankuro joked.

"Yeah, well, you give your intentions away with your car." Kiba said, getting closer to Kankuro.

"And how do I do that?" Kankuro asked.

"If you add a 'b' to your car's brand name, it's my name, so it's obvious that you wanna_ ride me_." Kiba said seductively, popping the elastic band of Kankuro's boxers with his nails.

Kankuro's face was getting close to the color of Kiba's tattoos and he found it unreasonably warm.

Kankuro tried to get his thoughts together and was about to respond when Kiba pressed his mouth onto his, causing him to lose his thoughts again.

When Kiba released him Kankuro got an idea from Kiba's words.

Kiba yelped as he was pushed face first onto the hood of the Kia.

"Ka-Kankuro? What the_ hell?_" Kiba gasped as Kankuro lightly bit down on his neck.

"You said, and I quote, _'ride me'_, so I'm just fulfilling your wishes..." Kankuro said in his own seductive voice as he reached around and undid Kiba pants.

Feeling Kankuro's clothed but still hard member at the base of his back made Kiba redder than his tattoos.

"K-Kankuro, w-we should get g-going. P-people are showing up." Kiba gasped as Kankuro bit his neck again.

"Don't think this is all I have for you, my little _uke_." Kankuro whispered into Kiba's ear as he redid the younger boy's pants.

"Damn! Kiba was right. People are showing up." Kankuro thought.

Kiba kissed Kankuro lightly, then whispered in his ear, "I think I'm in love with you, Kankuro..."

"I was just thinking the same about you..." Kankuro said, a light blush filling his cheeks.

Kiba stood on his toes to kiss his love.

He pulled away to head for class, but Kankuro spun him around and kissed him with such passion, Kiba wanted to let Kankuro have him right then and there.

"Kiba-koi..." Kankuro whispered.

"Kankuro-koi..." Kiba whispered back.

The lovers were in their own world, until the one word that was taboo for Kankuro was said.

"Pfft..._ Faggots_..." a white haired boy said as he passed the couple.

The next events happened very quickly...

Kankuro shouted every swear word in the book at the boy, punched him in the stomach, threw him in the trunk that was luckily still open from Kiba and Kankuro grabbing their school bags, shut it, and sat on the lid.

Kiba had barely noticed it, but the boy had made a small cut on his side, ripping part of his shirt.

Kankuro was holding a spot on his arm where four long cuts were made.

"Kiba, go get Principal Iruka." he said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kiba said as he kissed Kankuro quickly, then ran for the principal's office.

"I-Iruka-sama!" Kiba shouted as he entered the office.

"Some guy was being very, very rude to Kankuro, cut his arm, and now Kankuro has him locked in the trunk of his car." Kiba panted out.

"Temari, would you come with us?" Iruka asked, talking to the person who Kiba had interrupted when he had entered.

Kiba turned to see Kankuro's older sister, nodding with wide eyes.

The three raced out of the office, trying to hurry back to the parking lot as quickly as possible.


	10. More Confrontations

Here's another chapter, and as a warning, it has _a lot_ of curse words... And I'll try to get some more chapters posted.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! STOP RUBBING IT IN! ;~;

* * *

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FAGGOT BASTARD!" the boy shouted.

"For the last-fucking-time, SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!" Kankuro shouted back, banging on the lid with his good hand.

Kankuro held his wounded arm and looked at the damage.

There were four long gashes in his arm, all spaced out enough to be fingernails.

"He focused his chakra to his hand, leaving some in the wound. Whoever this is, he's dangerous..." Kankuro thought.

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted as she saw the gashes from a distance.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked, surprised that his sister was there.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" she asked, talking about the gashes on his arm as well as the fact that he hadn't been home all weekend.

"Kankuro, unlock the trunk." Iruka said, rubbing his temples.

Kankuro got the keys from his pocket and unlocked the trunk, but still remained on the lid.

"Now let the boy out." Iruka said.

Kankuro sighed as he hopped next to a scared-shitless Kiba.

The lid of the trunk burst open and the boy lunged for Kankuro.

Two things stopped him. One, Temari's giant iron fan. Nothing is better than a pissed off, protective older sister.

Two, a certain lazy teen's shadow jutsu.

"Man, this is troublesome..." Shikamaru said from a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" Iruka asked.

"I was taking a short nap before class, until I heard Kankuro screaming out every curse word known to man-kind. So I came over to see what woke me up, and I saw this kid attacking." Shikamaru said.

"Well you came at a great time." Kankuro choked out, surprised at the amount of pain searing through his arm.

"I'll choke the damn bastard..." he thought as he went to make a chakra string to choke his attacker with.

When he tried to concentrate his chakra to his fingertips, the pain worsened so much, Kankuro couldn't hold back his scream.

"_GAAH!_" he yelped and doubled over in pain.

"KANKURO!" all but the attacker shouted.

Kankuro was slowly losing consciousness.

"Kabuto, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Iruka shouted.

"_Kabuto_... I'll have to remember that..." Kankuro thought as his vision faded.

He couldn't see, but he could still hear.

"He's a fag. He deserves it. Plus, _he_ attacked _me_ first, Iruka." Kabuto said innocently.

"Now tell that boy over there to release me so I can finish off the other one." Kabuto said, pointing his eyes at Shikamaru the Kiba.

Kiba just responded with a death glare.

"Kiba, you're...?" Iruka asked, not finishing his question.

"Yes, I'm gay. Apparently, this ass hole has a problem with that." Kiba said, letting out an audible growl.

"Aww! Is the little doggie mad? Maybe he needs a _time-out?_" Kabuto taunted.

Kiba grabbed a knife from his bag. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Kiba shouted as he lunged for Kabuto.

"Kiba, stop it! Get Kankuro to the hospital." Temari said with a voice shaking from rage. That was her little brother _damn it! _

As if Kiba could read her mind, he said "He'll get his. I'll make sure of it..."

Kiba picked up his Kankuro, his _love_, his_** life**_, and rushed him to the hospital.

Thousands of thoughts were flying through Kiba's mind at the moment.

All of them centered on the fact that he had gotten hurt while trying to defend Kiba.

Kiba's eyes teared up as he thought "I couldn't even protect him!"

"K-Ki...ba..."

Kiba looked down to see Kankuro looking up at him while fighting to stay conscious.

"Its...not...your...fault..._Kiba_..." Kankuro whispered before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I feel like it is..." Kiba whispered back.

They made it to the hospital in less than two minutes.

"Please... help...him..." Kiba managed to say before he collapsed and fell into unconsciousness himself.

* * *

I hope you all liked it and sorry for the cliff hanger... But in the next chapter... as Kankuro said in a previous chapter, _'oh la la'!_


	11. Waking Up

Okay! Here's the new chapter with the _'oh la la!'_ mentioned at the base of the previous chapted. This is my fisrt yaoi fic so please don't hate me if it sucks!

I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto... Is that clear enough?

_

* * *

_

_"Are you sure, Kiba-koi?" Kankuro asked, his tone dead serious. _

_"I'm sure, Kankuro-koi." Kiba said, blushing at the thought of what he was about to do. _

_If it had been anyone other than Kankuro, he wouldn't be laying face-down on a bed in a room he didn't recognize, while completely naked. _

_Kankuro prepared Kiba's entrance so that the boy wouldn't hurt later. _

_After stretching him enough, Kankuro positioned himself and pushed in. _

_Kiba let out a small hiss at the pain, but it soon went away. _

_"Move." he said quietly. _

_Kankuro thrust in and out in a slow rhythm, slowly increasing his speed. _

_Kiba moaned in pleasure as Kankuro increased the tempo. _

_The puppet user thrust deeper and deeper into Kiba, going faster and faster as he thrust. _

_Kiba screamed in ecstasy as Kankuro hit his sweet spot, triggering both of their release. _

_Kankuro pulled out of Kiba, panting as much as his lover was. _

_"I love you Kankuro-koi." Kiba panted. _

_"I love you too, Kiba-koi." Kankuro replied, kissing Kiba lightly before closing his eyes with his arms wrapped around Kiba, refusing to ever let go. _

_Kiba nuzzled into the embrace, falling into a deep sleep. _

_Or so he thought..._

"Whoa! Whatever he's dreaming about, 10 ramen coupons say that you're in it!" _Kiba recognized the loud, obnoxious voice as Naruto's. _

_"Why the hell is he here?" Kiba thought as he tried to go back to sleep. _

_Kiba heard a sigh come from somewhere in the room._

"Kankuro, just wake him up and end Naruto's troublesome ramblings." _a bored voice that Kiba knew was Shikamaru's said. _

"What are they doing in Kankuro's room?" _Kiba thought as he looked at the sleeping boy that was cuddling him. _

"Okay. I'll wake him up."_ Kiba knew at once that the voice was none other than Kankuro's. _

"What the hell?" _Kiba thought as he stared at the sleeping Kankuro beside him._

"How can he be talking?"_ he thought in bewilderment. _

"Kiba, time to get up." _Kankuro said without even moving his lips. _

_Kiba suddenly felt dizzy, and the room was slipping away from his slowly, leaving Kankuro alone on the bed, looking as peaceful as always in his sleep._

"Kiba, please, get up." Kankuro shook the sleeping boy lightly.

Kiba's eyes slowly opened, trying to get used to the light. "Kankuro?" he asked groggily.

"Hah! I knew he would say Kankuro's name first! HAH!" Naruto fell to the floor laughing.

"Idiot. He recognized Kankuro first because he's the one waking him up." Shikamaru said in a shut-up-you-pathetic-moron tone.

Naruto recovered and schooled his emotions back to normal.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Shino said quietly from the corner of the room.

"You were out for a fairly long time." Choji boomed in agreement.

"But now you are once again awake to enjoy your springtime of most youthfulness! Let us celebrate our youthful joy with _training!_" Lee said, preparing to run outside and do some intense training, but was stopped by Neji.

"Lee, you could 'celebrate' enough for this group times five." he said, rubbing his temples.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked from the opposite side of the room from the chaos that was Lee trying to get Neji into the 'youthful spirit to train' and Neji practicing self control.

"My head and side are killing me.." Kiba said in a low tone, trying not to turn the headache into a migraine.

He clutched his head and side as a wave of pain flooded his nerves.

"Here, take these painkillers." Kankuro said, holding out some pills in a small paper cup along with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kiba said after he swallowed the pills then finishing the glass.

"So, why's everyone here?" Kiba asked, looking around the room.

He recognized each person as a close friend (or a boyfriend in Kankuro's case).

There was Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Well, for one, you two got completely foreign and deadly chakra in your system from that Kabuto guy..." Neji said, glaring at the thought of his friend hurt.

"And two, is the reason he attacked you." Sasuke said calmly. Kiba's mind flashed back to the events just before the fight and started blushing furiously.

"Uh..um.. y-yeah...um...a-about that..." Kiba stuttered, but was silenced by Lee doing the 'Nice Guy' pose at him saying "Do not worry, Kiba! We support you and Kankuro's relationship with youthful acceptance!"

Kiba's eyes blurred with tears of joy.

"Thank you all so much!" Kiba said as he wiped his eyes.

"So," Naruto said once Kiba was back to normal, "What were you dreaming about? 'Cause dude, you're harder than the Chunin Exam right now..." Naruto said, gesturing to Kiba's noticeable arousal.

Kiba's face turned an even deeper red as he tried to stammer out some excuse, and the room burst out laughing as Kiba tried to explain

* * *

Alright! This chapter is called 'Waking Up', and when I uploaded it, I had to fight to stay awake to do so. Absolutely **no** sleep in the past 3 days now, and I'm startingto feel Gaara's pain... I'll try and update soon! And don't forget to review! Rewiews fuel my fingers to type the letters that form words that form sentences that form paragraphs that form chapters that form this story!


	12. Lessons Begin

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

I still don't own Naruto. I need to tell that wishing well that I want my money back!

* * *

"Okay, so what kind of music should be at the party?" Sakura asked the group of friends helping her with her party.

The group consisted of Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro.

"How about rock, rock, and more rock?' Kankuro and Kiba suggested.

"Well, we can play some rock, but we need some other music. The only things there is to do are dancing, swimming, and talking. The majority is swimming, so the music is just an extra I guess." Sakura said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Friday!" Naruto said between bites of ramen.

The group met up at Ichiraku Ramen at Naruto's request.

"Um... Kiba, can I talk to you in private?" Kankuro whispered to Kiba.

"Yeah." Kiba said, setting down his chopsticks.

Once they were outside of the ramen shop and at the side of the small shop, Kankuro stopped.

"I don't know if I can go to the party." he said quietly.

Kiba's eyes widened. "What? Why not?" he asked.

Kankuro remained silent, looking down at the ground.

"Why not?" Kiba asked again.

"Because I can't swim and I can't dance." he admitted in defeat.

Kiba laughed internally.

"This is why he looks so down?" Kiba thought as he took the older boy's chin.

"Well, the dancing doesn't really matter, but I can teach you to swim. Anyone can guess that I know the dog paddle!" Kiba joked.

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh.

Kiba soon started laughing, too.

Kankuro recovered and hugged Kiba.

"Thanks." he said into the boy's ear.

"No problem. Either way, you're going to the party." Kiba said, half threatening, half as a statement.

"If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't." Kankuro said matter-of-factly.

Before Kiba could respond, Kankuro's mouth was on his.

They stayed embraced, pulling each other closer and closer.

Kankuro opened his mouth a little, and Kiba slipped his tongue inside.

Kankuro was about to take control of the kiss, but the universe had other plans.

"Ahem..." someone said.

The two broke the kiss and turned to see Naruto with a faint Hinata.

"Oops..." Kiba said, smiling guiltily.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Hinata and I came out here to tell you two to come back inside to help decide the playlist, but when Hinata saw Kiba giving you a tongue bath, she passed out." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Well how was I supposed to know you and her were coming out here?" Kiba asked in protest.

"Whatever, let's go inside." Kankuro said, grabbing Kiba's hand in his own.

The group came up with a playlist. It had at least one song from Kiba and Kankuro's favorites, so they didn't protest.

The group payed the bill, thanked Teuchi for the ramen, and parted ways.

Kankuro didn't want to go home just yet, so he spent his time wandering around the Konoha Forest.

He hadn't had a specific place to go in mind, but soon he found himself near Kiba's house.

Kankuro knocked at the door, and was greeted by a loud bark.

"I'll be there in a minute! AKAMARU! SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES! I'M GOING TO BE DEAF BY THE TIME I REACH THE DOOR!" Kiba shouted at the dog.

As soon as the door was opened, Akamaru ran out and tackled Kankuro, licking all over his face.

Akamaru tasted the face paint and backed off.

"Heh, need some help?" Kiba said, offering his hand.

Kankuro took it and pulled himself up.

"So, what brings you here?" Kiba asked.

"I was wondering if you could start teaching me how to swim, since the party is in two days." Kankuro asked.

"Sure! Let me write a note incase Hana or anyone shows up." He said.

Kiba said as he wrote a quick note explaining where he was.

"Alright, let's go!" Kiba said as he locked the door.

As the three were walking, Akamaru nudged both boys' hands.

"What's that mean?" Kankuro asked.

"He said he doesn't care if we hold hands." Kiba said, blushing.

Kankuro took Kiba's hand in his and kissed it softly, causing Kiba's blush to deepen.

* * *

I don't know exactly when I'll get the next one out, but I'll try and make it soon!


	13. Sink or Swim

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in 5 days! Here's the latest chapter, abd I'm proud to say that it's the longest one yet!

NOTE: I don't own Naruto. (A.K.A, don't sue me XP)

* * *

"Nice," Kiba said as Kankuro took off his shirt, showing the great contrast in his slightly pale skin and the black t-shirt he was wearing.

"Nice yourself hot stuff." Kankuro said as he nodded to the already shirtless Kiba.

"Arf arf! Grr..." Akamaru barked from the water.

"Translation?" Kankuro asked.

"He said to get in the water before he drags us both in." Kiba said with a laugh as he walked to the edge of the water.

Kankuro gulped, honestly afraid of the water.

"Aren't you coming?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know if I want to d-die just yet..." Kankuro tried to say sarcastically, but his voice cracked on the last few words.

"I won't let you drown, Kankuro, I promise." Kiba said, holding the older teen's face in his hands.

"Arf arf." Akamaru barked.

"See? Even Akamaru said he'd drag you to shore if you start drowning." Kiba said.

"O-okay." Kankuro said as he slowly went into the water.

"See? It's not so bad once you get used to it." Kiba said as he kissed Kankuro lightly, getting some of the purple paint on his lips.

"You do know that your face paint will be ruined, right?" Kiba asked as he wiped off his mouth.

"Yeah, but you've already seen me without my paint, so it doesn't matter if it washes off." Kankuro said, shrugging.

"Well let's get started!" Kiba said as he dragged Kankuro into deeper water.

Kankuro tried to not look afraid, but it wasn't convincing Kiba.

"I told you, you're not going to drown! Now lean back and hold your breath." Kiba ordered as he held on to Kankuro's shoulders.

Kankuro did as instructed.

"Now don't panic, but I'm gonna let go now to see if you can float." Kiba said calmly.

Even though he was told not to, Kankuro panicked.

"_What?_ I thought you said you wouldn't let me drown? How could you just-" Kankuro's rant was cut short by Kiba's lips on his.

Kankuro's thoughts went fuzzy again, and he couldn't remember where he was.

"Now shut up and keep on floating." Kiba said, grinning like a madman as he pulled away, only holding Kankuro's chin in his fingers.

Kankuro came back to reality, and noticed he was holding his breath and floating.

"Holy shit..." he said in disbelief.

"See? It's so much easier if you just listen." Kiba said with a victorious smirk.

"That was a cheap trick..." Kankuro mumbled.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Let me make up for it..." Kiba said as he kissed along Kankuro's jaw line and down his neck.

Kankuro leaned into the touch.

Kiba made his way slowly back up to his mouth and kissed him with dominating force.

"Now be a good student and listen to your teacher." Kiba joked.

"Yes _sensei_!" Kankuro joked, bowing with fake respect.

"Okay. Now hold your breath and try moving your arms out like this." Kiba said.

* * *

The lesson went on for about an hour and by the time they were done, Kankuro could swim as good as anyone else in Konoha could.

Kankuro had been very easy to train, but only after Kiba kissed the life out of him.

"Thank you, _sensei_." Kankuro joked as he fake bowed again.

"I'm not a sensei! Being called that compares me to our perverted teach-" Kiba was cut off by Kankuro kissing him.

Their tongues battled for dominance, clashing against each other.

Kankuro got an evil idea.

He rubbed his clothed erection against Kiba's, causing him to moan.

Kankuro took the chance and dominated Kiba's mouth with his tongue.

After they broke for air, Kankuro grinned at the weakly pissed off look Kiba was giving him.

"And you say _I_ play dirty..." Kiba muttered.

Kankuro kissed up Kiba's neck and stopped to graze his ear.

"I _know_ that you've had dirty thoughts about me. Remember when you woke up in the hospital? When Naruto asked what you were dreaming about, your face told me all I needed to know." Kankuro whispered seductively into Kiba's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Arf arf! Grr...!" Akamaru barked, jumping out of the water and heading for the woods.

"What did he say?" Kankuro asked anxiously as Kiba's face turned bright red.

"He said that 3 boys and 2 girls from our group are coming this way to go swimming. He also said that he won't let you mate with me while he's within 5 miles of us." Kiba's face was redder than his tattoos when he said the last sentence.

"Fine..." Kankuro said sadly.

Kiba kissed him again then put his lips to Kankuro's ear.

"We'll finish this later." he whispered.

Now, Kankuro's face was redder than Kiba's.

The two pulled apart and waited for their friends to show up.

A patch of bright yellow was the first thing that was seen.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were here!" Naruto shouted as he waved at the two in the water.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Lee asked politely, elbowing Naruto as he was going to enter without asking.

"Sure." Kiba said.

"See? Now let's go!" Naruto shouted as he ran for the water.

He jumped and did a cannonball into the deep end.

"How was that, Bushy-Brow?" Naruto asked as he resurfaced.

"It was very youthful Naruto! But I shall be even more so!" Lee shouted as he jumped, did a flip mid-air, and did a cannonball into the water.

The water sprayed up and splashed Sakura and Sasuke.

"_Lee!_ You got my spare clothes all wet!" Sakura said as she squeezed the water out of her bag of clothes.

"I am so sorry, Sakura-chan! I shall run 500 laps around the school tomorrow!" Lee said.

"You don't have to do that!" she said as she entered the water with Sasuke and Hinata.

"I must!" Lee said as he did his thumbs-up.

Sakura sighed.

"If you do, then you can't go to the party." Sakura threatened.

Lee's face fell. "Alright..." he admitted in defeat.

"Good, because you _have_ to go." she said matter-of-factly.

Hinata sat on a rock while dangling her legs into the water, Naruto and Lee were seeing who could hold their breath the longest, Sasuke and Kankuro were talking about fights that they had been in, and Sakura and Kiba were talking about the party on Friday.

Before anyone realized it, the sun had gone down.

"Wow, time _does_ fly when you're having fun." Naruto said as he changed into his usual clothes.

Everyone except Kiba and Kankuro, who had wore their usual clothes to go swimming in, changed and said their good-byes.

Naruto, Hinata and Lee all went to Ichiraku's and Sasuke walked Sakura home.

Kiba and Kankuro went back to Kiba's place.

"Man, now you're not the only one who's seen me without my paint besides my siblings." Kankuro said with fake sorrow.

"Well, it's okay that I'm not the only one who has seen the face of the hottest guy in the world. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, okay?." Kiba asked as he headed for the stairs.

"Okay." Kankuro said as he sat down on the couch.

He heard the shower start upstairs, and he suddenly got an idea.

Kankuro silently snuck up the stairs, making sure not to make a sound.

* * *

Oh, and as a warning, the next chapter is a lemon. I think thats what its called. This is my first fanfic, so I'm new to all the terms. Lets just say it has _action_... _Oh la la_...


	14. Firsts

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I ended up rewriting this page 7 times and I still think it doesn't sound good enough. I hope you all like it!

Me: No I don't own Naruto, so no, Gaara, you don't have your gummie bear cookies.

Gaara: B-but...

Kankuro: It's okay, Gaara, I'll buy some gummie bears and have Temari make you some.

Gaara: Yay! *does happy dance* Ahem... no one saw that, and if you did, I will kill you...

Everyone: We saw nothing...

Gaara: good...

* * *

Kankuro snuck into the bathroom without a sound.

He stripped himself of his clothes and peeked into the shower.

Kiba had his back to Kankuro as he rinsed his hair.

Kankuro's eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the soapy water running down Kiba's back and over his ass.

He felt himself getting harder and harder.

He slipped into the shower without being noticed by Kiba.

He got as close as possible to the boy without giving away the fact that he was there.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Mind if I join you?" Kankuro whispered seductively.

"Kami! You scared me to death!" Kiba yelped as his heart skipped a beat.

"Then let me perform CPR to save you." Kankuro said as he pressed Kiba against the shower wall, kissing him ruggedly.

When they broke for air, Kiba was panting.

"Still not working. I guess I'll just have to try again." Kankuro purred as he raveged the boy's mouth again.

Kiba moaned into Kankuro's mouth and brought his hands to the puppet user's hair

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist.

Kiba was the one to break for air.

Kankuro continued to kiss along Kiba's jaw line to his ear.

"Kiba," Kankuro whispered into said dog boy's ear.

"W-what?" Kiba stuttered.

"I want to have you. I want to _show_ you how much you mean to me." Kankuro said, blushing red.

Kiba's blush worsened and he nodded. "Kankuro," he whispered back. "I would like that."

Kankuro's eyes widened and he looked into Kiba's.

He saw the love and honesty in them.

He kissed Kiba again and left a trail of kisses down his throat and bit down on the sensitive juncture between the neck and the shoulder.

Kiba gasped slightly but then moaned appreciatively.

Kankuro slowly brought his hands down to Kiba's hips and turned him around.

"Do you have any lube?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but it's in my room." Kiba said, not wanting to leave.

"Do you want me to go get it?" Kankuro asked, mindlessly drawing circles on Kiba's shoulder around his new love bite.

"I can get it. Plus, if Hana were to show up again..." Kiba trailed off, trying not to imagine what his sister would do to Kankuro if he were walking around naked.

"Okay." Kankuro said as he released Kiba's hips.

Kiba turned and kissed Kankuro before hopping out of the shower and walking quickly to his room.

"Damn it! Where is it?" Kiba thought angrily as he searched his drawer.

Kiba had to move some of his clothes and finally found the small bottle.

As he walked back to the bathroom, he saw Akamaru in the hall.

"You didn't see _anything_." Kiba said as he pointed at the large dog and then pointed at the living room, giving a silent order to go away.

Akamaru shook his head and headed for the other side of the house, not wanting to see what his master was doing.

Kiba stepped back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Found it." he said as he got in the shower.

Kankuro laughed lightly.

"It took you long enough." he joked.

"Well, maybe I wanted you to come after me." Kiba joked in a low, seductive voice.

Kankuro's face reddened and not from the heat from the water.

"Now who looks like they have a fever?" Kiba joked as he stroked his fingers across Kankuro's face.

Kankuro grabbed the hand and pulled Kiba to him, startling the younger boy.

Kiba yelped in surprise and then Kankuro captured his mouth with his own.

"K-Kankuro!" Kiba shouted in surprise when he felt Kankuro's hand on his member.

"What is it, Kiba?" Kankuro asked innocently.

Kiba's hips bucked forward into Kankuro's hand.

"Please sto-_ahhh_...stop teasing me and d-do it." Kiba choked out.

"Do what?" Kankuro asked in his own seducing voice.

"Hurry up and_ fuck me!_" Kiba nearly shouted as he bucked his hips again accidently dropping the bottle of lube.

"Your wish is my command." Kankuro said as he turned Kiba around and grabbed the bottle.

He spread the liquid on his fingers and around Kiba's entrance.

"This might fell weird, but it'll help to keep you from hurting later." Kankuro said as he slipped a finger in slowly.

Kiba jumped at the intrusion, not used to the feeling of something in him, but the slight pains were soon replace with pleasure as Kankuro slipped in a second finger and thrust it in and out in a scissoring motion.

Kankuro slipped a third finger in to fully stretch Kiba so the young dog lover wouldn't be in pain later.

Kiba's body shuttered and let out a gasp.

Kankuro immediately stopped his movements in fear the he had hurt Kiba.

"Whatever you just did, _please_ do it again!" Kiba panted, leaning against the shower wall for support.

Kankuro realized that he must've hit Kiba's prostate and that he was okay.

Kankuro brushed his fingers over it a few times and then pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed groan from Kiba.

Kankuro positioned himself at Kiba's entrance, barely pushing the tip of his member to Kiba's entrance.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Kankuro asked, not wanting to force Kiba into anything he didn't want to do.

"Kankuro, I swear to Kami, that if you don't hurry up, I _will _rape you." Kiba growled over his shoulder.

Kankuro laughed. "Oh _really?_" he said with a smirk.

Kiba reached behind him, grabbed Kankuro's hips, and pushed back onto Kankuro's member.

Kankuro yelped in surprise at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Heh, you weren't kidding. I'll take it from here. I just didn't want to force you into something you weren't sure about." Kankuro said as he grabbed Kiba's hips and thrust in and out slowly.

Kiba moaned in pleasure and released his grip on Kankuro's hips as he tried to hold himself up against the wall, yet trying to get as much of Kankuro in him as possible.

"_Please_, go f-faster!" Kiba moaned.

Kankuro tightened his grip on Kiba's hips and thrust in harder and faster than he had previously, earning a low moan from Kiba.

Kankuro reached around with one hand and started to pump Kiba's member, keeping time with his thrusts.

Kiba couldn't decide which side was feeling the best, his front or his back.

The double stimuli was driving Kiba off the wall.

"K-Kan-Kankuro! I'm about to-_ahh!_ I'm about to come!" Kiba struggled to get the words out.

Kankuro thrust into Kiba with all he had, directly hitting Kiba's prostate, triggering his release.

Kankuro felt the heat tightening in him and stopped his thrusts.

"Kiba," Kankuro panted out. "Do you want me to come inside of you, or do you want me to pull out?"

Kiba looked over his shoulder at the one who had caused him so much pleasure.

"If you pull out, I _will_ rape you again, but we'll have swapped positions, and I _won't_ be gentle." Kiba threatened, trying not to melt into mush from the dead feeling in his legs.

"Good luck with that, my little _uke_." Kankuro said and before Kiba could reply, Kankuro thrust into Kiba's prostate again, triggering his and Kiba's second release.

Kankuro pulled out and set Kiba down on the shower floor on top of him.

"Man, you are so _damn_ responsive." Kankuro panted.

"Thank you, Kankuro-koi." Kiba panted.

"Anytime, Kiba-koi." Kankuro replied, kissing the exhausted boy above him.

"Let's wash off then go to bed." Kankuro suggested as he helped Kiba stand.

"M'kay." Kiba said sleepily.

Kankuro washed every inch of Kiba's body, being careful and gentle when washing around his behind.

Kankuro turned off the water and grabbed a towel for Kiba and himself, dried both of them, and led Kiba to his room.

He pulled his lover under the covers with him, laying Kiba's head on his chest.

The two slowly drifted to sleep, cuddled next to each other.

* * *

I hope you all like it! I'll try and get the next chapter out today, but I'm still writing it and it'll be the longest one yet!


	15. The Message

Here's the next chapter! Its the longest one yet, over 3,000 words! Hurray! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a computer, so that's why you're reading this...

* * *

Kankuro drove Kiba to school the next day.

This time there was no debate of who owned the better car.

They got to school 10 minutes before the first bell.

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura asked through a note in homeroom.

Kakashi-sensei had given them a free day so they could relax since there was only 2 days of school left.

Everyone knew he just wanted to read his book and not teach history to a bunch of teens.

"I'll tell you after school." he replied.

He wasn't quite sure about what he was going to tell her.

The bell rang for their next class and everyone headed into the hall.

Sakura gave Kiba a 'you better not back out' look and headed for her Home Economics class with Ayame.

Kiba nodded and headed to his Gym class with the ever annoying 'youthful' Gai-sensei.

Kankuro didn't have Gym second hour, so Kiba would be hanging out with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru.

Kankuro would be in Home Economics along with Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Temari, and Choji.

Kankuro was at least not the only guy in home ec, but it was still discouraging to the sand nin.

Because he had come so late in the year, Kankuro had every class except second hour with Kiba.

He had Home Economics instead of Gym, so he was stuck in an all girls class (with the exception of Choji, but he was there to learn to cook).

Gai had decided that they would go outside for class that day.

The class cheered up and was happy to not have to do one of the crazy teachers 'youthful challenges'.

The only one who liked the challenges was Lee, and he was practically Gai's clone.

Kiba was sitting in a tree listening to the music on his phone.

He felt the tree move slightly and opened his eyes to see Lee hanging upside down a foot away from his face.

Kiba jumped and removed one of his headphones.

"I am sorry to have startled you Kiba." Lee said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright." Kiba said as he paused his music and removed the other headphone.

"I need to ask you something concerning Kankuro-san." Lee said.

Kiba's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly composed himself.

"What about him?" Kiba asked, carefully controlling his voice.

"Is he going to Sakura-chan's party on Friday?" Lee asked.

Kiba mentally sighed in relief.

He was afraid that Lee was going to say something about that his and Kankuro's relationship.

Most of Kiba's friends accepted the relationship, but some still were a little unsure of what to think of it.

"Yeah, he is." "Kiba said happily.

"Well, not meaning to sound rude, but, if he came from Suna, then I don't think he would know how to swim." Lee said nervously, obviously not wanting to sound like Kankuro was dumb because he couldn't swim.

Kiba's laugh caught Lee off guard.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Lee asked.

Kiba recovered from his laughing fit.

"Yesterday was the day I taught Kankuro to swim so he could go to the party." Kiba said happily.

Lee smiled and did his thumbs-up.

"Okay! I just wanted to make sure! And I will not tell anyone that he had to learn and instead let him be the one to tell them if he wishes!" he said happily.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as he hopped into the tree, scaring Lee and causing him to fall on top of Kiba.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba said as he barely caught his phone from falling to an early death.

"Oops. Sorry." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you up here, Naruto?" Lee asked curiously.

"I was seeing what you were almost shouting about and I needed to escape Gai-sensei. He's trying to get me to start wearing the same type of green spandex shorts he wears everyday on the days we get to choose what we wear." Naruto said with a shudder.

At the high school, you had to wear the usual uniform of red pants, white shirt, and red tie with the Leaf school symbol on it if you were a boy and the same thing but with a red skirt if you were a girl.

The students were allowed to wear what they choose to on Mondays and Fridays, but all days in between you had to wear the uniform.

You were allowed to wear accessories, jackets, and other things to express individualism, but you had to have the uniform on no matter what.

Lee _always_ dressed _exactly_ like Gai-sensei on the casual days.

"I happen to love Gai-sensei's style!" Lee said as he tried to untangle himself from the now pissed-off Kiba.

"Whatever. So, what's going on?" Naruto asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Lee was about to answer when Kiba got an evil idea.

"We were planning on having a hot make-out session because Kankuro and I broke up, but then you showed up and interrupted right when I was about to get into Lee's pants. Thanks for ruining it Naruto. Awesome job at ruining my plans." Kiba answered in an annoyed tone, grabbing Lee's arm.

Lee's face reddened and Naruto's face paled.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'll j-just be g-going now!" Naruto said as he was about to run for it.

"I was joking you moron!" Kiba shouted as he doubled over laughing. "You should've seen your face!" Kiba held onto his side as it started to hurt from laughing.

"You ass hole!" Naruto said as he shoved Kiba.

Kiba wasn't expecting to be shoved and lost his balance, falling backwards out of the tree before Lee or Naruto could catch him.

Kiba fell on his back on the hard ground.

Opening his eyes, he looked up and was startled to see Kankuro.

"Kankuro?" Kiba asked as he tried to ignore the pain in both his back and his side.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked nervously as he kneeled down to help Kiba.

"Yeah. I thought you were in class?" Kiba asked as Kankuro helped him sit at the base of the tree.

Luckily, Gai had everyone further away and facing the opposite way, so no one saw Kiba fall but Kankuro, Naruto, and Lee.

"I was, but Ayame-sensei said we could go outside today since its only 2 days until summer break." Kankuro said as he sat Indian-style next to Kiba.

"Oh, well that's awesome!" Kiba said happily as he sat up.

Naruto and Lee hopped down to help Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Naruto asked apologetically.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, dumb ass. If I had landed on my neck I'd be dead." Kiba said as he checked the wound on his side from where Kabuto had struck him.

Kiba noticed that both Naruto and Lee had gone quiet and he turned to see that both of them were as pale as ghosts.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Kiba asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Please t-tell me you were joking, Kiba." Naruto said as he pointed to Kankuro.

"Joking about what?" Kankuro asked as he looked at Lee and Naruto's pale faces.

"I already said I was joking before you pushed me out of the tree!" Kiba said, shoving Naruto lightly.

"You pushed him out?" Kankuro asked angrily.

Naruto went even paler.

"It was because he was being an ass! I didn't mean to!" Naruto said, throwing his arms above his head in defense.

"Kankuro, it's okay. I was just toying with his mind. Lee needed to talk to me about Sakura's party and I was in the tree listening to music. Lee started almost shouting and doing his thumbs-up thing, and Naruto came into the tree to escape from Gai and to see why Lee was shouting, and he caused Lee to fall on top of me. Naruto asked what was going on, and I decided to freak him out and said you and I had broke up and I was having a hot make-out session with Lee, and that I was about to rape him. I was just joking to freak Naruto out, and in no way do I want to really break up with you." Kiba said as he leaned up to kiss the surprised Kankuro.

Lee had passed out and Naruto looked pale.

"Well, if you thought _that_ would freak him out, then _this_ will just scar him." Kankuro said deviously as he grabbed a fistful of Kiba's hair and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Kiba ran his hands up Kankuro's sides and under his shirt, causing the older boy to moan in delight.

When they broke for air and to look at Naruto's reaction, he saw that Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata had come over to see what was going on.

Naruto, Hinata, and Lee were all passed out, Sakura had a nosebleed, and Sasuke was trying to help keep Sakura from feinting from blood loss.

"Heh. I think we drew an audience." Kiba said, blushing madly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Kankuro leaned down and whispered into Kiba's ear.

"Just imagine if they knew what we did last night." Kankuro whispered seductively.

Kiba's blush worsened and he nearly feinted himself.

Sakura recovered and tried to wake up Hinata as Sasuke whacked Naruto upside his head.

"Oww! What was that for, teme?" Naruto asked angrily, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You passed out from watching those two." Sasuke said, pointing to Kiba and Kankuro.

He whacked Lee and got a similar response.

Sakura got Hinata to wake up and not feint at first sight of Kiba and Kankuro.

"Well, now that everyone's awake, we should probably start heading towards the rest of the class. The bell's about the ring." Sasuke said, turning to join the rest of their class.

"Right." Kiba said, blushing as he got up and followed their small group over to their classes. The bell rang a few seconds after they reached the group.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata all headed to Kakashi's room for their History class, and Kiba, Kankuro, Sakura, and Lee all headed for Hayate's room for their Grammar class.

It turns out, Hayate wasn't feeling well as usual, so they got a free day in there as well.

The four chatted quietly about the upcoming party, and soon enough the bell rang for fourth hour.

Sakura and Hinata said bye to the guys as they headed for Girl's Gym with Kurenai, and all the guys headed for Wood Shop with Asuma.

They ended up getting to make random things from scrap wood and hot glue.

Sasuke made a plain building, Lee made a birdhouse, Naruto attempted at making a small scale version of the ramen shop, Kiba made a dog house, and Kankuro made a small, working puppet.

"That's awesome!' Naruto exclaimed as Kankuro moved the puppet with his chakra strings.

"Thanks." Kankuro said as he made the hidden blade in the puppet's small arm come out and fly up to cut a piece of Naruto's hair.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto exclaimed, dodging the puppets arm the second time.

"You pushed Kiba out of the tree, and he could've died if he had landed wrong." Kankuro said in a menacing voice that even scared Sasuke.

"Kankuro, calm down." Kiba said as he leaned up to his lover's ear and whispered

"Or I'll make you the uke." Kankuro's face went red and the puppet stopped and was pulled back to Kankuro.

"Fine." Kankuro mumbled.

"Thank you." Kiba said before kissing Kankuro's cheek, causing his blush to worsen.

"Please don't start making-out in front of us again." Naruto said, covering his eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't get into it again unless we are aiming to mentally scar you." Kankuro said, holding Kiba's hand as he made the small puppet dance.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he attempted to make a small bowl to be a bowl of ramen for his mini Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Kankuro made his puppet walk over to the shop and sit down inside.

Kankuro used the classic ventriloquism skill most puppeteers used to toy with their prey to make the small puppet order one miso ramen.

The small group burst out laughing when the voice sounded just like Naruto.

"Cool trick!" Naruto exclaimed as the small puppet actually looked like it was eating ramen.

The bell rang and Asuma dismissed the class and told them they could bring their stuff back the next day if they hadn't finished them.

Naruto begged Kankuro to make another mini puppet and he happily agreed, happy for the chance to make a small emergency weapon.

The group met up with Sakura and Hinata and they all headed to the roof where they usually all ate lunch.

About halfway through lunch, the door to the roof opened to reveal Temari dragging Shikamaru up to the group.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Kankuro asked, taking a bite of his takoyaki.

"I just got a call from Gaara." Temari said cautiously.

"So? Does he want you to say hi or something?" Kankuro asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"No. He said he saw coming to Konoha to visit." she said quietly.

Kankuro choked on his drink, spraying some out his nose.

"WHAT?" he asked when he recovered.

"He said he had business here with the Hokage, so he would visit us while he's here and see how we're doing at this school." Temari said calmly.

"When is he going to be here?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"Tomorrow at around 3:30 pm." she said.

"That's half an hour before Sakura's party starts!" Kankuro protested.

"Do you think you could get him to go to the party?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt it. He hates parties." Kankuro said glumly.

Naruto took out his phone.

"What's his number? I'll get him to agree!" he said proudly.

"He only answers his personal cell to Kankuro, Baki-sensei, and my numbers." Temari said with a shake of her head.

Naruto put away his cell and held out his hand.

"Then can I borrow lone of you guy's phones?" Kankuro dialed Gaara's number and handed the phone to the blonde boy.

"Here, but if Gaara says no, it means no." Kankuro warned.

Naruto mouthed the words "Thank you." as he waited for Gaara to answer.

After a few rings, Gaara finally answered.

"What is it now, Kankuro?" the Kazekage's deep voice asked.

Naruto was slightly shocked at the deepness of his voice, but quickly recovered.

"Actually, this isn't Kankuro, but he is in a bit of a predicament." Naruto said.

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone.

"What did he do now?" Gaara asked, his voice showing his annoyance.

"Well, he needs you to go to a party tomorrow." Naruto stated as if it were a fact.

"Well, sorry to disappoint him, but he knows I hate parties." Gaara stated in a monotone voice.

Kankuro guessed Gaara's reaction and held his hand out for his phone.

Naruto pushed the hand away.

"Well, either way you have to go. So, exactly what time will you be arriving?" Naruto asked.

Temari and Kankuro's jaws dropped.

Naruto had just told Gaara he had to do something.

"I never said I was going." Gaara said.

"As a future Hokage and the current Kazekage, I'm asking you to go." Naruto said.

"Future Hokage, eh? Alright, I'll go. What time is the party?" Gaara asked.

"The party is at 4:00 pm." Naruto stated.

"What kind of party is it?" Gaara asked.

"It's a pool party." Naruto said.

"I can't swim." Gaara stated quietly.

"We can teach you. Try and get here early. See you tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto proudly exclaimed.

"Alright, Naruto, I will see you tomorrow." Gaara said with a small smile as he hung up the phone.

"He's going." Naruto said as he handed the phone back to a dumbstruck Kankuro.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

The bell rang and the group dispersed.

Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, and Lee going to Math with Izumo and Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru going to Science with Kotetsu.

Both teachers gave their classes free days.

After the hour was up, the bell rang and everyone headed for Leadership with Genma.

The class was just like all the others.

The bell rang, calling in the last classes of the day.

Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru went to Math and Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, and Lee went to Science.

The final bell rang and as Kiba was walking out to Kankuro's car, he felt a tug on the back of his jacket.

"I am not going to let you leave until you tell me what happened yesterday and why you were late." Sakura stated in a firm voice.

Kiba sighed and launched into his story, saying _everything_ that happened.

Kiba felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Whacha talking about?" Kankuro purred into Kiba's ear.

"Sakura forced me into telling her everything that happened yesterday." Kiba said, blushing red.

"Hmmm… Seems to me she enjoyed it." Kankuro said, noticing Sakura attempting to stop a nosebleed.

Kankuro started kissing along Kiba's neck and rubbing the inner part of his thigh.

Kiba leaned his head back onto Kankuro's shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said, snapping Kiba out of his dream-like state. "You two don't want to get caught doing that on school property."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind." Kankuro said, causing Kiba's blush to deepen even more.

"See ya, oh, and Kankuro?" Sakura said as she turned to leave.

"What?" he asked as he took Kiba's hand.

"Thank you for being gentle with Kiba." She whispered into his ear then turned and left.

"What did she say?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Kankuro said as they walked back to Kankuro's car and headed for Kiba's house.

The boys got home, fed Akamaru, and watched TV until they were starting to fall asleep.

They went upstairs, changed into boxers, brushed their teeth, and gave each other a kiss goodnight, and Kiba fell asleep in the warm embrace of Kankuro's arms.

* * *

Yes, Gaara is going to be in the story. And incase any of you were confused by the whole school schedule thing, heres the schedule list for all the main people. The names in parethesis are the teachers for that class.

* * *

**First hour**

History (Kakashi): Kiba, Kankuro, Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, & Choji

Grammar (Hayate): Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, & Shino

**Second hour**

Home Economics (Ayame): Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Temari, Choji, & Kankuro

Gym (Gai): Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, & Shikamaru

**Third hour**

History (Kakashi): Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, & Shino

Grammar (Hayate): Kiba, Kankuro, Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, & Choji

**Fourth hour**

Gym (Kurenai): Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, & Temari

Wood Shop (Asuma): Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, & Kankuro

**Lunch**

ALL (no real teacher)

**Fifth hour**

Math (Izumo): Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten, & Choji

Science (Kotetsu): Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, & Ino

**Sixth hour**

Leadership (Genma): ALL

**Seventh hour**

Math (Izumo): Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, & Ino

Science (Kotetsu): Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten, & Choji


	16. Arrival

Here's a new chapter! To any Gaara fans reading this, you will like this chapter. To any LeeGaa/GaaLee fans out there, you will _really_ like this chapter...no, its not a lemon you pervs! (kidding) Read on and please review!

Kankuro: Whay am I so scared of Gaara?

Kiba: WHY AM I THE GIRL? I AM JUST AS MANLY AS KANKURO!

Naruto: WHY are we arguing when we could be doing the chapter so the readers will force the author into writing more!

Sasuke: Thats actually not a bad idea, dobe.

Gaara: Do I get gummie bears?

Me: I have to see how you act first, then you get gummie bears.

Gaara: Fine...

Sakura: Are we going on with the chapter or not?

Gaara: I WANT MY GUMMIE BEARS!

Temari: Kankuro, give him some gummie bears!

Kankuro: O-okay! *searches for gummie bears* found some! *gives to Gaara*

Gaara: You all get to live for another chapter...

Everyone: O.O author, make sure Gaara gets his gummie bears...

Me: Okay, now quiet while I give the disclaimer!

Everyone: ...

Me: I do no-*CRASH!* What was that?

Kankuro: Gaara finished his gummie bears... We're all doomed!

Me: Okay! I don't own Naruto, and readers, PLEASE LEAVE GAARA SOME GUMMIE BEARS IN YOUR REVIEWS, OR WE ALL DIE!

CRASH!

Me: O.O help...

Gaara: On with the chapter so I will get my gummie bears...

* * *

The group all stood at the gate to the village.

"I _still_ can't believe you got Gaara to agree to go..." Kankuro said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well, since I'm going to be Hokage, I guess it makes sense for people to listen to me." Naruto said, grinning ear-to-ear.

Getting an idea, Naruto called Hinata over to him, Kankuro, Kiba, and Lee.

"W-what is it, Naruto?" she asked in her quiet voice.

Naruto started to graze his lips against her jaw.

"Hinata, I want you to _faint_." he whispered against her lips and then pushed in for a kiss.

At first contact, she fainted.

"See! I told you everyone listened to me!" he said, threading his fingers behind his head.

"Um, Naruto?" Lee said nervously.

"What is it Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"You might want to run..." he said as he pointed behind Naruto.

The blonde turned just in time to have Sakura's fist meet with his jaw.

"You moron!" she yelled as he flew back.

He landed with a 'thud' on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked, holding his jaw.

"Stop making Hinata faint on purpose!" Sakura yelled as she tried to wake the young Hyuuga.

Naruto muttered something about 'crazy, abusive, and psychotic girl', earning him a smack on the back of his head, but this time it was from Sasuke telling him silently to shut up or Sakura would murder him.

Naruto wiped the blood from biting his tongue off on his wrist and walked back over to the others.

"Did you tell yourself to bleed, too?" Kankuro mocked.

Naruto shot him a cold glare.

The puppet user simply smiled back.

"No, but I'm telling you to run along before _I_ make _you_ bleed!" Naruto threatened.

Kankuro backed away from the group out into the open part of the area inside of the gate.

"You wanna back up that threat?" he challenged.

"You know it, _doll-boy!_" Naruto challenged back.

"Naruto, I do not think you should not fight while we all wait for Gaara..." Lee tried reasoning with the boy.

"Kankuro, shouldn't you focus on the fact your brother is on his way?" Kiba asked.

"I'll be done with him before Gaara is even close!" both boys said, both taking a fighting stance.

"There's no use trying to stop them..." Kiba sighed, standing back so he wouldn't get drug into the brawl.

Lee sighed and stood back as well.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you, Uzumaki?" Kankuro smirked.

"No, but I know Kiba already hands yours to you." Naruto said, smirking just as wide.

Kiba blushed bright red and muttered something about how Naruto didn't even know how opposite that statement was, causing Lee to go wide-eyed when he heard it.

Kankuro glared at the blonde and reached behind him for a scroll.

"This punk's going down _now!_" he thought.

"Hey! I don't have any weapons, so why should you get your puppets?" Naruto whined.

"Hmph. I don't even need one of them to beat you." Kankuro said with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever, let's get on with the fight." Kankuro said.

Naruto sneered and popped his knuckles.

Kankuro shivered from the sound.

"What? Have you never seen someone crack their knuckles?" he asked.

"No, I have, just puppeteers don't do that, because it disrupts normal chakra flow to the fingertips, which means you can't control your puppet as well." he explained.

Naruto nodded and took his stance.

Kankuro took his.

"_Whoo!_ Go Kankuro!" Sakura cheered from the sidelines.

"I don't want you two to fight, but I do hope and think Kankuro will win." Kiba said, leaning back against the wall of a building to watch the fight from.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm with you two." he said, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.

Everyone knew Hinata would root for Naruto, so the last one to pick a side was Lee.

"It is hard for me to pick who should win the fight. Kankuro is extremely powerful with the chakra strings he uses, but Naruto has a fire that burns bright with the power of youth!" Lee pumped a fist in the air to stress his point.

Everyone counted his choice half for both sides.

So the bets were, Kankuro: 3 1/2, Naruto: 1 1/2. What uneven odds...

The two started fighting, and Kankuro almost had a hold on Naruto's legs, but then Naruto pulled a 'Sexy no Jutsu' on him, thinking it would work.

Only one of the entire group was affected.

Sakura made a mental note to murder the blonde later for affecting her Sasuke.

Lee simply did a thumbs up saying it was a 'youthful' jutsu.

While Naruto was using the jutsu, Kankuro had been able to get his right leg with a chakra string.

Naruto was jerked and forced to release the jutsu.

Kankuro latched another string to his left arm and leg, leaving Naruto to try and rip off the strings, but failing miserably.

Kankuro was making Naruto walk around like a girl, shaking his hips and rear, causing the group (except the unconscious Hinata) to all laugh.

"Alright, it's time to finish this show." Kankuro said as he made the strings wrap around Naruto like a cocoon.

Kankuro rose him up off the ground and was preparing to release the strings.

Just as he did, a large mass of sand flew towards them both, catching both Naruto and Kankuro to be in possible sand coffins.

The group all turned with surprised eyes when they heard a sigh come from the gate.

The boy who was standing there was about 5' 4", red headed, had dark circles around his eyes, the kanji 'ai' meaning love tattooed above one of his hairless eyebrows on the left side, a large gourd in his back, and deathly pale skin.

He was only around the age of 16, but an aura of authority flowed from him.

"You're here a week, and you've already managed to pick a fight. I thought you learned from the last time, Kankuro?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

"I-I did, Gaara! W-We weren't fighting, we were just joking around!" Kankuro quickly shot out.

Gaara's eyes turned to the other boy in his sands grip.

"And who are you?" he asked in a voice so full of hatred, malice, and poison, it practically spat out 'If you give me a wrong answer, I _will_ torture you until the last second of your life before you die slowly and painfully.'

Naruto gulped and tried to make an understandable response of something other than a terrified squeak.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I talked to you over the phone." he said in a voice that was shaky, but less shaky than expected.

"Yes, you did." Gaara responded, looking like he was lost in very confusing thoughts.

"Um...c-can you please put me down?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Why were you fighting with Kankuro?" he asked in a tone that could make the toughest criminal confess their darkest secrets.

"We were joking around before the fight, and I ticked Sakura off and she punched me and made me accidently bite my tongue, then Kankuro made a comment about that, and then we were joking back and forth, so we decided to fight just for the fun of it." he said, calming down when the grip of the sand was loosening.

Gaara set the two down and withdrew his sand.

"Thanks." Naruto said as the sand slithered back into the large gourd.

Gaara looked to his brother with a questioning gaze.

"No, he's not lying just to try and keep his life." Kankuro said, looking down with a pained expression on his face.

Kiba wanted to immediately run over and demand to know what was wrong, even kissing the information out of him if necessary, but he could smell the high chakra levels coming from the red headed boy, and decided that having a make-out session with his brother most likely wouldn't help.

He wished he had Akamaru with him so the dog could sniff out information on the red head that was able to strike such fear into his lover, but dogs weren't allowed at the hotel the party was at, so Kiba just left him at home.

"Okay, so you three know each other, right?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to the scared blonde, the scary red head, and the depressed-looking brunette.

"Yes. Kankuro and I are brothers and I spoke to Naruto over the phone. May I ask who you all are?" Gaara asked, his tone betraying none of the emotions in his eyes just moments ago.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. They're Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura pointed to each person and as their name was called, all but Hinata, due to unconsciousness, waved at the newcomer.

Gaara waved back shyly, clearly not used to this kind of situation.

"So, you need to learn to swim, right?" Kiba asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes. In Suna, there's not enough water to need to know how to swim." Gaara said calmly.

"Yeah, Kiba had to teach me..." Kankuro admitted.

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow.

"You actually listened and cooperated?" he asked in disbelief.

Flashbacks of the lesson and after the lesson popped into his head, causing Kankuro to blush slightly.

"Y-yes I did." he said quietly.

Kiba took a guess what he was thinking and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Gaara noticed the change in face color on both boys, and decided to put it away to memory and think about it later.

"So, who is going to be teaching me?" Gaara asked, tilting his head to the side.

No one had thought of who would teach him.

"Um...All of us I guess..." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Okay. When do we get started?" he asked.

"Right after you change into swim trunks." Sakura said.

"Naruto, he'll change at your house because it's the closest." she added.

Naruto nodded and silently thanked Kami for him cleaning the place up yesterday.

He unlocked the door and let everyone inside.

"Uh...you can change in the bathroom right there." Naruto said, pointing to a room down a hall.

"Thank you." Gaara said before heading into the bathroom.

He stripped down and put on his blood red and black swim trunks.

None of the other boys had shirts on, so Gaara went with the rest of them and left his black undershirt in his bag along with all the rest of his clothes.

The only thing he had to keep on was his large gourd, which he would've kept on anyway.

He stepped out of the room with his bag in his hand and his gourd on his back.

Lee had left the room to go get signal for a phone call, and was gone before Gaara had entered.

"Sakura, I called and they said that the speakers were already in pla-..." Lee stopped mid-word when he saw Gaara.

His eyes fell over smooth, pale skin with noticeable muscle build in the arms, abs, and shoulders.

Blood red hair was in great contrast against the pale skin, but in a way that made it look like perfection instead of abnormal.

Lee realized something he hadn't payed attention to before...Gaara was _hot!_

"Um...Lee? You okay?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of his wide-eyed face.

A small trickle of blood ran from his nose.

Sakura fell to the floor laughing, Kiba was holding his side from laughing too hard, Naruto was slamming a hand on the table, and even Sasuke was laughing at Lee's reaction to the red head.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked.

Everyone burst into even more laughter.

Kankuro leaned down to his brother.

"Lee got a nose bleed from looking at you. That means he thinks you're hot." Kankuro explained.

"What would my temperature have to do with him getting a nosebleed?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed.

He had forgotten that Gaara was clueless when it came to relationships.

"Someone calling you hot means they find you very attractive." Kankuro explained.

Gaara was quiet for a moment.

"So, Lee finds me, _very attractive?_" Gaara spoke the last two words as if it were a foreign language.

"Yes." Kankuro said.

Gaara's face turned a slight shade of pink.

Kankuro laughed and went to help snap Lee out of his Gaara-induced coma.

Everyone was thinking up things to do when Kiba got an idea.

"Lee look! Gaara's changing out of his swim trunks and into his boxers!" Kiba yelled into his ear.

Lee turned beet red and hands flew to cover his face.

"IT WOULD BE UNYOUTHFUL TO WATCH ANOTHER BEING UNDRESSED WITHOUT PERMISSION!" he yelled as he hid his face in his arms.

Everyone laughed, even Gaara let out a chuckle.

"Lee, I'm not changing my underclothes. It's safe to come out now." he said in a calming tone.

Lee's face was still red when he pulled it out of its hiding place in his folded arms.

Lee's face was slowly starting to go back to a normal shade.

"So, it's getting later and later and we need to teach Gaara to swim, so let's all head for the hotel." Sakura said, heading out the door.

Everyone followed and they got there in 5 minutes, leaving them with 50 minutes to teach Gaara how to swim.

The main people who were teaching were Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Naruto was talking to a red Lee off on the side.

Kankuro was looking down and Kiba wasn't sure if he wanted anyone near him.

"I'm gonna go wash off my face paint." Kankuro mumbled as he headed for the building.

After a few minutes of reasoning with himself, Kiba decided to follow.

"If anyone asks, just tell them I'll be back before the party starts..." Kiba said to Naruto as he headed for the building.

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything aloud.

Kiba raced up and down the first floor's halls sniffing for Kankuro's scent.

It died off once you passed the stairs.

He ran up the steps two at a time.

He caught Kankuro's scent lightly in the hall, so he searched all doors, sniffing for strong amounts of the familiar smell.

He walked past the stairs and the scent was weakening.

"He went up again." Kiba thought as he ran up the steps.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I haven't slept in a while, so I kept messing up on the words...

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, now readers, review so the author will write more chapters so we can PARTY!

Gaara: And don't forget about my gummie bears...

Me: O.O **please** remember Gaara's gummie bears...


	17. Kankuro's Past

Sorry for making you wait for so long! But here's the next chapter, and its for choco15choco.

Gaara: THANK YOU FOR THE GUMMIE BEARS!*glomps choco15choco*

Everyone in story: O.O omfg...

Gaara: -^w^-

Me: O.O I'm scared...

Gaara: This person doesn't own Naruto, and choco-chan is AWESOME because she gave me my gummie bears!

Everyone: THANKS TO choco15choco FOR GIVING GAARA GUMMY BEARS! WE GET TO LIVE!

Me: =_=" anyway... on with the story! Caution: This chapter has memories of unfair violence, a mad and cursing Kiba, and other stuff that you'll have to read to find out...You've been warned...

* * *

Kiba searched the third floor. Nothing.

"Where is he?" Kiba thought as he ran up the steps.

He entered the fourth floor, following Kankuro's scent to a single door near the end of the hall.

He opened it and followed Kankuro's scent to the bathroom, where he found small amounts of Kankuro's purple face paint in the sink.

"Heh… So he really did take off his paint..." Kiba mused as he exited the room.

His nose caught Kankuro's scent further down the hall, leading to a door that said: ROOF TOP.

Kiba pushed the door open and was blinded by a bright stream of sunlight.

Shielding his eyes from the bright light, Kiba stepped out onto the roof.

Looking out from under his hand, he saw Kankuro pacing a few yards away.

Kiba opened his mouth to ask him why the hell he was on the roof, but then Kiba noticed 3 things on Kankuro that shouldn't be there: 1, he was pounding his temples with his fists, something Kiba did when he needed to focus in an extremely deadly situation, 2, he was crying, making small droplets fall onto the otherwise dry roof, and 3, looking barely visible like a concealing jutsu that was put on it was weakening, Kiba saw a map of scars across his lover's back.

"K-Kankuro?" Kiba said nervously.

The puppet user's head shot up.

"Kiba..." Kankuro said quietly, as if he were trying to determine if he was just imagining the boy or if it was real.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba slowly made his way over to the older teen.

"Kankuro, please tell me what's wrong." he said in his most calming voice.

At the closer range, Kiba noticed that his lover was shaking uncontrollably.

Kiba carefully wrapped his arms around Kankuro and steered them to a spot where they could sit down.

"I-I'm having memories from Suna..." Kankuro choked out.

"I'm going to guess that they're bad memories." Kiba said quietly.

"Yeah..." was all Kankuro could say.

After a few minutes of silence, Kiba spoke up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked calmly.

Kankuro took a deep breath and started to tell everything.

"Earlier, when Gaara broke up Naruto and me from the fake fight, did you see how he looked at Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba nodded. "The look that screams 'I'll kill you in a very painful way.' right?" Kiba joked, trying to keep his boyfriend from getting too depressed over the memories.

"Good name for it. The reason why is because in Suna, if I was in a fight, that meant that someone had tried to harm me or sometimes even kill me. Suna isn't very friendly to anyone who is gay or bi." he said angrily.

That got Kiba mad. "Well why the hell can't they mind their own business? Who you like doesn't affect them, so why should they hate you for it? That's total bullsh-" Kiba was cut off by a small laugh from Kankuro.

"Kiba, weren't you just telling me to calm down?" Kankuro said jokingly.

Kiba blushed and urged him to continue.

"Well, before I mastered the puppets, I had no defense, so Temari and Gaara would be pissed at Suna when I came home almost dead. Gaara, back before he turned nicer, would track them down and kill them. Then when he came out of the closet, one death threat and no one said anything. But they still thought it would be okay to attack me. Heh, I remember once Gaara was out looking for me because Temari was worried that I wasn't home yet, and actually found a group of kids from out school beating the shit out of me, and he didn't kill them. Instead he made them want to die." Kankuro's eyes teared up again and Kiba held him to his chest and was trying to comfort him.

"Then the rest of the school found out, and started to hate me as well. Even my closest friend that I had known all my life abandoned me. They didn't hurt me, but they said that they couldn't fight for my side anymore, that the pressure was just too much. Then, Gaara became Kazekage and allowed Temari and I to come here, and that's when I met you." Kankuro looked up with a happy gleam in his eye.

Kiba was trying his best not to go to Suna and go on a massive killing spree on anyone who went to Hidden Sand High.

Instead, he decided to comfort his Kankuro-koi.

Kiba leaned down and planted a light kiss on Kankuro's nose.

"Well, if anyone tries that bull shit here, you have a whole army behind you to help take them down. Not to mention they'd have to deal with me personally. And dogs don't exactly play fair…" He said happily.

Kankuro leaned up and gave Kiba a kiss on the lips.

Kiba returned it with every emotion he felt for Kankuro.

Before they knew it, Kankuro was above Kiba on the concrete of the roof, pinning his arms above his head and attacking his neck with small nips and kisses.

Kiba moaned at the feeling, causing Kankuro to bite the sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder, drawing another moan from the boy.

A surprised squeak brought both boys out of their steamy trance.

Both of them looked up to where the squeak had come from.

Their eyes widened when they saw a bright red, wide eyed Lee standing by an open door a few yards away from them.

"Shit..." Kankuro and Kiba thought at the same time.

* * *

Heh... I'm horrible to leave it like this, aren't I? And I haven't been sleeping for the past few days, so I'm proud to say I was able to type all of this without sleeping for about 5 days straight. Any way, Gaara has his gummy bears, so I'll work on the next chapter today.

Gaara: -^w^-

Me: O.O and we thought he was scary before...

Gaara: -^w^-

Kankuro: T-Temari...I'm scared...

Temari: ^.^ NEW GAARA IS SO CUUUUTE!*goes into fangirl mode* SQUEEEEE!

Kankuro: Readers, please help me...


	18. Discoveries

I. Am. So. SORRY! I haven't updated in a month. A FREAKING MONTH! I absolutely HATE writer's block! And I'm starting school tomorrow, and everything is all hectic where I'm at. Anyways, I'm super sorry for being a total ketsunoana and not updating, but I'll try and keep it from happening again. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added me to lists, and Gaara loves his gummy bears!

Gaara: -^w^-

Temari: *still in fangirl mode* HE'S SO KAWAII!

Kankuro: ...If anyone will trade me into their family, please do so now...

Temari: *smacks Kankuro in the head* SHUDDUP! GAARA IS ADORABLE!

Everyone else in the story: The author doesn't own Naruto, so the author is in the emo corner and unable to stop the epic battle between Temari and Kankuro right now...

Kiba: GO KANKURO-KUN!

Shikamaru: *sigh* Go Temari... troublesome woman...

Me: I AM NOT IN THE EMO CORNER! I was, uh... CLEANING IT! MUAHAHAHA! *cough* Sorry about that...Anyways, here's a new chapter! It has a special surprise that you'll have to read to find out! Anyways, I'm off to eat breakfast...*disappears in a puff of smoke*

Temari: *winning in the fight* ADMIT IT!

Kankuro: START THE CHAPTER AND HELP MEEEEE!

Me: *watching from a hidden place* Kukuku... *presses button on remote and starts chapter*

* * *

Lee looked at the two boys on the roof with wide eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you t-two were j-just talking!" he stuttered out before he started to sway from so much blood in his face.

He had just walked in on a moment that Kiba and his most special person were showing affection for each other, and he had ruined it for them!

A pale hand came out from the hallway before the door and held onto Lee's shoulder.

"Lee, calm down...Take some deep breaths..." Gaara said calmly.

Lee did as the young Kazekage said, and actually calmed down a bit.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the fact that his brother was here.

"I thought you were supposed to be learning how to swim?" he asked in confusion.

"I already have. Sakura-san said I learned very easily. She had sent Lee to find you two after they realized both you and Kiba were missing, and he took too long, so I came after him..." he explained calmly.

Kankuro made an 'oh' face.

"Well, the party is about to start. You can come join us, or continue attacking Kiba's mouth." Gaara said bluntly before turning and heading back down the stairs, with Lee following right behind.

Kiba's face blushed bright red and Kankuro chuckled.

Lee remained quiet as they were walking. "Are you alright, Lee-kun?" Gaara asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm f-fine, G-Gaara-san...But, why d-did you call me Lee-_kun_?" he asked nervously.

Gaara sighed and used his sand to push Lee into one of the empty rooms.

Lee wasn't expecting anything like that, and hadn't had his guard up, so he fell to the floor with a thump.

Gaara quickly copied what he had seen his brother doing with Kiba, only less forceful and not pinning Lee down.

Kankuro had said that Lee getting a nosebleed earlier meant he found Gaara 'very attractive' and if someone finds someone else attractive, they like them like how Kankuro liked Kiba.

The red head wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, but the fact that Lee wasn't fighting it, and actually moving his lips slightly, made Gaara forget his doubts and continue.

An amused chuckle from the doorway made the red head look up with a glare, then in shock as he saw his brother and Kiba.

"Took you two long enough..." the puppet user said with a grin.

Lee's face matched Gaara's hair, causing Kiba to laugh.

"Calm down, Lee. You need to breathe to live, remember?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

Lee's eyes widen at the fact that he had been holding his breath the whole time, and not even realized it.

He took in a quiet breath and looked up at Gaara.

The red head sighed.

"Can you two please leave?" he asked, using a demanding tone.

Kankuro saluted. 'Yes Kazekage-sama!" he said sarcastically, then grinned and crossed his arms.

"Do you want us to keep this quiet?" he asked.

Gaara looked down at Lee. "Lee, will you be my official boyfriend?" he asked.

Lee grinned, but not his blinding, possible weapon grin.

"Of course Gaara-kun!" he said happily as he leaned up and kissed Gaara.

Kiba chuckled. "This reminds me somewhat of how we started..." he mused quietly.

Kankuro nodded and kissed the dog lover's nose. "Let's leave them be for now. Gaara, no biting Lee. You guys are still going swimming, and bite marks are noticeable and people will most likely ask questions about how they got there and who made them." he said with a smirk.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk, Dracula!" Kiba as he pointed to the noticeable bite marks on his neck and that large one between the neck and shoulder.

"We're official to everyone, but Gaara and Lee are not." Kankuro explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Kiba said with a shrug.

"Lee-kun, do you want to tell everyone, or wait a little?" Gaara asked.

Lee thought for a minute. "How about we tell our friends, and then wait to tell others?" he suggested.

Gaara smiled and nodded.

Lee leaned up and kissed him.

"Then let's get to the party!" he exclaimed happily.

Gaara smiled and got off of him and helped his new boyfriend up.

"Let's go." he said with a small smile.

Kankuro nodded, not trying at all to hold back the grin on his face at all.

"Well, who would've thought? All three of us found someone special here!" he said as he wrapped an arm around Kiba.

The red raised an invisible eyebrow.

"All three? Who is Temari with?" Gaara asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Shikamaru Nara. It's funny, because on the first day of school, Kiba was my guide, and Shikamaru was Temari's..." he mused.

Kiba chuckled and nuzzled Kankuro's neck affectionately. "Yes, and you were making that a very difficult day to concentrate." he said in a teasing tone.

Gaara frowned. "Was Kankuro being a disturbance?" he asked.

Both Kiba and Kankuro burst out laughing.

Once Kiba recovered, he explained.

"No, he was just being a big flirt." he said through some laughs.

"Flirt?" Gaara asked in a confused tone.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara, here, doesn't know much about relationships." Kankuro said.

Lee smiled and kissed Gaara's forehead.

"Well, I will have to teach Gaara-kun what all the terms of a relationship mean!" he said happily.

Kankuro smirked. "So, you're going to teach him what 'uke' and 'seme' mean?" he asked.

Lee went bright red, earning a questioning look from Gaara.

"What does it mean?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I-I don't think we should t-talk about t-that quite yet..." Lee stuttered nervously.

Gaara got an idea on how to get Lee to tell him.

He put his lips into a pout and pushed himself an inch away from Lee's face, lips a centimeter away from Lee's.

"Please tell me, Lee-kun..." he asked, looking similar to a puppy.

Kiba raised his eyebrows. "Man, he's pretty good at the puppy dog look..." he thought with a grin.

Lee rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I-If you r-really want t-to know, G-Gaara-kun, an u-uke is the g-girl in the relationship a-and the s-seme is the b-boy..." Lee said while he tried to keep from fainting.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"So, the uke acts more feminine, and the seme more masculine?" he asked in a confused tone.

Kankuro chuckled at Lee's face color.

"I'll give him the talk later, Lee, so focus on inhaling and exhaling." he said, clearly amused.

Lee nodded and started to breathe again.

Gaara stared back and forth between the two, but said nothing.

Then Gaara and Kankuro turned slightly pale as they recognized the female voice mumbling angrily.

"There you guys are! Sakura was about to come up here herself and smack you boys' heads in! Really, I would've thought that, huh?" she stopped her rant as she noticed that Kankuro had his arm around Kiba, Lee was dangerously close to fainting, and Gaara was leaned very close to Lee's face.

After everything clicked, she grinned and walked over to them.

"So, this is the boy that's keeping you away from the house!" Temari exclaimed to Kankuro as she stuck her hand out to Kiba.

"I'm Temari, and you're Kiba, right?" she asked.

Kiba shyly shook her hand.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you formally." he said with a nervous smile.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Kiba, if you act all shy like that, Kankuro will end up turning you into the uke..." she said bluntly.

Kankuro had a victorious smirk, Gaara had a look that was a cross between confusion at not knowing what they meant and annoyance that they wouldn't tell him, and Lee and Kiba were bright red.

"I'm gonna guess that my warning is a bit late?" she asked, and then glared at Kankuro.

"You better have been really nice and NOT a total ass hole, Kankuro, or I swear I'll smack you into next school year!" she threatened, then looked at Kiba with a motherly look.

"I'm sorry. He was at _least_ sweet to you afterwards, right?" she asked, one hand on her fan in case Kiba said her brother was a total ass.

Kiba blushed and nodded.

"He was really sweet before and afterwards..." he said quietly.

Temari smiled. "Good, now let's get down to the party! Shikamaru is here, and I don't want him to say 'oh this is all too troublesome' and leave before I even get to dance with him!" Temari said as she grabbed both of her brother's wrists and drug them towards the stairs.

Kiba and Lee followed, both with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sakura! I got them to come down!" Temari called out when she got down the last few stairs.

"Well it's about time! Where did you go and what took you guys so long?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Kankuro looked down. "I don't really want to talk about why I disappeared, but I can say it won't happen again." he finished with a small smile.

Sakura nodded and turned to Lee. "And why did it take you so long?" she asked, and then raised an eyebrow when he turned red.

Gaara grinned and walked over, checking to make sure no one who Lee didn't trust was near, and planted a kiss on Lee's lips.

"That's why." the Kazekage said with a smile.

Sakura grinned.

"Congrats." she said as she went to find Sasuke.

"Man, this is troublesome..." a bored voice said.

Temari's face lit up.

"Glad you came, Shika-kun!" she said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that you would drag me here, and being owned by a girl is even more troublesome." he said with a grin.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba said with a smile. He owed the boy so much for saving Kankuro that it was crazy.

The lazy boy looked up and his face said he was shocked.

"Um, hi, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, G-Gaara." he said with a nervous wave.

He wasn't sure about how the youngest of the sand siblings felt about him dating Temari, and didn't want to take any chances.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Neither of my brother's will bite, except for Kankuro, but that's only with Kiba." she said with a grin.

Kiba rubbed his neck nervously. "Are they that noticeable?" he asked.

Kankuro chuckled. "That's the point. Now no guys or girls will try and take you during the party if I'm away from you." he said with a shrug.

Kiba's face reddened. "I wouldn't go with any of them even if they did! Which they wouldn't!" he squeaked.

Kankuro chuckled and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure no one would go after you? Because you look _very_ hot right now..." he said in a low purr.

Shikamaru sighed as Kiba's face went an inhuman shade of red.

"Kankuro, don't kill him..." he said jokingly.

Kankuro chuckled.

"Fine, I won't." he said with a grin.

Sakura was heard talking with someone quiet down the hall, and Naruto was yelling challenges at Sasuke.

"I'm guessing Naruto and Hinata have joined this little grouping." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto came bounding into the room.

"Hah! I told you I would beat you in here, teme!" he shouted in victory.

"I wasn't racing you, dobe." he replied cooly.

"Alright, alright, calm down guys. Everyone's here and we should all head to the dance floor." Sakura said with a smile.

Gaara frowned. "Do I have to dance?" he asked Lee, who nodded happily.

"Dancing is very youthful, Gaara-kun!" he said happily.

The red head sighed and walked by Lee, refusing to be dragged like Kankuro and Shikamaru were.

They got to the dance floor and were surprised at the number of people there.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru all tied to escape, but to no avail and were stopped by Lee, Kiba, and Temari.

"This is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

The Sand brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto: YES! THE PARTY HAS FINALLY STARTED!

Sasuke: Pfft... dobe...

Kankuro and Temari: *still fighting*

Me: *sigh* *breaks up the fight* You two need to survive to do the story!

Kankuro and Temari: Fine...

Me: Good. Now, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Naruto: YEAH! BELIEVE IT!


	19. The Party Starts

TT^TT I. AM. A. TERRIBLE. PERSON...

In the last chapter I said I would try and update quicker than a freakin month, and this time it was TWO MONTHS!

I am SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry!

My internet has been all screwy, I've been stuck with school drama and work and tests and awhole bunch of bullshit, my boyfriend of 3 1/3 years dumped me over voice-mail, his best friend asked me out then dumped me over text message 9 days later, my older sister has a tumor in the left side of her brain, my eldest sister had a nervous breakdown and tried killing everyone, I took a few hits trying to protect my sister with the tumor, hated myself because I wasn't able to, tried killing myself, got yelled at by two of my friends for even thinking about ending my own life, and on top of it all I'm on my period and have cramps. I HATE LIFE. *done ranting* Sorry about that...

Anyways, here's a new chapter, and again SORRY FOR BEING A TOTAL ASS HOLE AND NOT UPDATING! And Happy Halloween!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or half of the other stuff in this chapter, so put that in your juice box and suck it.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to a large sound system and pressed play.

The song 'Caramelldansen' immediately filled the room, and everyone started to dance.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and drug him to the dance floor, Naruto was leading a blushing Hinata, Temari was forcing Shikamaru to dance with her, Lee was slowly getting Gaara to stop acting like a statue, and Kiba was forcing Kankuro to dance with him.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Kiba asked jokingly as he watched Kankuro's good dance moves.

The older boy's face reddened slightly.

"Yes, but that was two days ago. I ended up getting someone to help me with learning how to dance." he said with a small smile.

"Who?" Kiba asked eagerly.

As Kankuro was about to answer, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"No need to thank me, little bro, because you were the one who came to me for dance lessons." Temari said smugly.

Kankuro's unpainted face was bright red.

Shikamaru was behind her chuckling.

"Don't worry, Kankuro. I had to get help from my mom..." he said in an assuring tone.

Kiba grinned. "And I got help from Hana." he said.

Kankuro's face went back to a normal color and he laughed, then a thought made him laugh harder. "What about Gaara?" he asked through the fits of laughter.

Temari's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her own mouth.

Both siblings searched the crowd for their little brother, and when they saw him they were in shock.

Gaara. Was. Dancing. The. Caramelldansen...

Temari had a confused look on her face and Kankuro's jaw was dropped.

Kiba chuckled and Shikamaru grinned.

Lee and Gaara were doing the Caramelldansen... (I'm not sure if that's the dance, but you can look it up on You Tube and laugh your ass off. And no I don't own You Tube either...)

"$5 says someone is recording this..." Kiba said in a sure voice.

Kankuro nodded dumbly, and then grinned.

"No way I'm gonna be out done by my little brother!" he said as he grabbed Kiba and danced the same dance with him.

Temari gave Shikamaru a 'we are joining them whether you want to or not' look, earning a sigh.

"Fine..." he said as he joined Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, and Temari in the Caramelldansen.

Sakura saw them and grinned. "Sasuke, want to join them?" she asked.

Before he could answer, Naruto shouted "I challenge Sasuke Uchiha to a dance off!" while jabbing a finger at the Uchiha.

Everyone stopped dancing to look at him.

"Man, you really must want to look like the school embarrassment, don't you dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You're the one who'll be embarrassed!" Naruto shouted confidently.

Everyone in the room formed a circle around the two.

"Well, since you're going to lose anyway, I'll let you pick the song." Sasuke said boredly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to lose to you, teme!" he shouted back enthusiastically.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and pick a song..." he said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto ran over to the CD pile and looked for something Sasuke wouldn't know how to dance to and frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Sasuke walked up behind him with a smirk. "What's wrong? Can't find anything you could beat me at?" he asked smugly.

Naruto growled. "Shut up, teme! I'm gonna beat you no matter what! Believe it!" he shouted.

He flipped through the several CD's that had been brought and soon found the mix CD he had.

"Found it! Play track 7." he said to Sakura as she held out her hand to get the CD.

She scanned the back of the home-made case and found track 7 and chuckled when she found the track.

"I see why you chose number 7..." she said with a grin.

"What's track 7?" Sasuke asked cautiously, but the music playing answered him before his friends could...

_RedOne, Konvict_

_Gaga, oh-oh, eh_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the song.

"Hah! Told you I'll be able to beat you! Now dance!" Naruto said confidently.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Sasuke smirked, but he was slightly panicked on the inside.

He hadn't ever tried dancing to anything by Lady Gaga...

He ignored it and decided to just try and dance to the beat of the music...

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Naruto smirked as he noticed a slightly panicked expression on the usually stoic Uchiha's face.

"I knew he wouldn't know how to dance to this!" he thought proudly as he remembered one time Sakura and Sasuke were sharing Sakura's MP3 and the exact song played.

No one knew Uchiha's could complain so much until that moment...

He refocused on the competition and started dancing.

He had been planning this for weeks, and practicing with Hinata at his place...

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto was dancing a LOT better than himself, and let out a small growl.

"No way can I lose!" he thought stubbornly.

He grinned as he got an idea, and then scanned the crowed for the familiar pink hair and swimsuit and grabbed her hand.

"You never said we can't get help from our girls!" he said with a smirk, but frowned when Naruto had a mirrored smirk.

He quickly activated the Sharingan and kept a close eye on Naruto's dancing...

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

Naruto pulled Hinata in and, although she was as red as a cherry, she danced with him to the beat.

Sakura grinned. "C'mon, Sasuke! We can beat them!" she thought as she twirled in the Uchiha's arms.

Hinata watched them with her Byakugan.

She knew Sasuke was using his bloodline trait too, so she figured there was no harm in using hers...

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Neji chuckled as he saw the vein in the side of his cousin's head bulge slightly, showing she was making good use of her Kekkei Genkai.

"Good job, Hinata..." he said quietly, but his girlfriend Tenten heard.

"Do you think she can dance better than me?" she teased with a grin.

Neji shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know... She is a Hyuga..." he teased right back.

The weapons specialist smirked and pulled Neji until he lost his stoic stance.

"We'll just have to see who's better, now aren't we?" she asked as she twirled about flawlessly.

Neji sighed. "No stopping her..." he thought with a grin as he started dancing with her...

In the same amount of time, Temari had forced Shikamaru to dance against her, and was looking like she was loosing...

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

Kiba noticed the small group starting to dance over in another side of the huge room, and decided to join.

He grabbed Kankuro's hand and ran him over to the unofficial dance-off area. "I bet I can beat you in dancing!" he said proudly.

The puppeteer sneered and leaned in to Kiba's ear. "How about winner is seme tonight?" he asked in a seductive purr.

Kiba colored and grinned.

He leaned in close to Kankuro's ear as well. "Your ass will be so sore tomorrow..." he purred back.

Kankuro kept his cool and ground his hips against Kiba's. "Let's just see who wins this..." he purred as Kiba held back a moan...

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car_

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

Lee noticed Kiba losing in the small, youthful challenge Kankuro had proposed.

"Hmm... I wonder what the stakes are..." he thought, and then saw Kiba turn red.

He held back laughter and waited for Gaara to return from suggesting a song to play after the dance battle was over.

Lee's eyes widened as he saw Gaara tapping Kankuro and Kiba on the shoulders, asking them something, and then coming back over.

Before Lee could speak, Gaara was setting his gourd down.

"Kankuro and Kiba told me to challenge you to dance. They said the stakes should be that the loser has to be uke..." he said with a hint of a grin.

Lee's face turned red. "G-Gaara-kun, I-I d-don't..." he started, but was cut off by the young Kazekage's lips on his.

Gaara pulled back and nibbled on Lee's bottom lip gently.

"I want to learn more about that tonight, and I figured you could teach me through example..." he whispered.

While he was away from Lee and going to go suggest a song, he had used the transformation jutsu to transform into some random person from Suna and asked some girl with blonde hair what seme and uke meant, and it just so happens that she knew enough on the subject to make Gaara want to challenge Lee the same way his brother had challenged his boyfriend...

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_

_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

Hinata was blushing and beaming at the same time as she and Naruto twirled about the circle.

In her Byakugan view, she saw Neji failing at dancing against Tenten.

She chuckled and continued dancing with Naruto, who was surprised that she danced so well.

Sakura was dancing better than Sasuke, who was as red as a ripe tomato and losing to Naruto noticeably...

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Temari held back a frown when Shikamaru was ACTUALLY dancing better than her.

"When did he learn to dance like this?" she wondered.

Shikamaru let a satisfied smirk run over his features.

"Hm, maybe actually working at something will do me some good..." he thought, but stayed focused on repeating the dance moves he had been forced to watch between his mother and father a few days ago...

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Neji growled quietly. His own dancing was quite pitiful compared to Tenten's, and said weapon's specialist obviously knew by the way she was grinning.

Over in the Kiba vs. Kankuro area, it was difficult to determine who was dancing with Kankuro, because Kiba was red enough to pass as a fire extinguisher.

Kankuro could dance well, and he just so happened to dirty dance just as well.

Each small bite or brush from the puppeteer was all going straight to Kiba's groin, and Kankuro knew to use that to his advantage...

_Woo! Let's go!_

Lee chewed on his lip nervously as he was losing to Gaara.

"I must not give up! I must give it my all, and prove my youth!" he thought as he tried dancing better than the young Kazekage, but was still on a lower level.

"Well, at least me being uke will make Gaara-kun feel good..." Lee thought with a smile.

Gaara noticed the blush spreading across Lee's face and leaned in to give him a small kiss, accidentaly making the blush get worse...

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's electronic_

Sasuke let out an audible growl when it was blatantly obvious that out of him, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, he was probably the worst dancer. "Uchiha don't have time for dancing!" he thought.

Sakura overheard the growl and gave him a sympathetic smile.

He merely ignored her and tried to keep up.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, thinking that it was mean of him to ignore her when she was only trying to give him encouragement...

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's electronic_

Neji let out a frustrated sigh, earning a chuckle from Tenten.

"Aw, am I making you mad?" she asked teasingly.

"Somewhat. Hyuga are supposed to be good dancers, and you're proving that fact wrong." Neji replied with a smile to show that he wasn't really angry.

Tenten let out a small laugh and gave Neji a kiss on the nose.

"Don't worry, I won't tell that I was able to dance better th an you." she said as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Neji chuckled and continued to dance with her...

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_

_Spend the lasto_

_(I got it)_

_In your pocko_

_(I got it)_

Temari sighed. "Shikamaru, I think you are a lazy ass, but you _can_ dance very good." Temari said blatantly.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I think that's a compliment." he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that I made my dancing look better than yours." he said as he gave her a small kiss.

Temari's face colored slightly. "Its fine..." she mumbled, then started watching her brother's dancing...

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Kiba sighed and stopped dancing. "I surrender. You are the better dancer." he said with a small smile to show he wasn't being a sore loser, just admitting defeat.

Kankuro grinned evilly and snaked his arms around the dog lover's waist.

"So, does that mean I'm the seme tonight?" he whispered into Kiba's ear, causing the latter to blush.

"I guess it does." he managed to say through the redness on his face.

Kankuro leaned back and took Kiba's face in his hands. "Don't worry, koi, I'll be gentle." he said in a soothing tone before kissing Kiba with all he had.

Kiba felt like he was about to melt, and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders in a hug.

Over with Gaara and Lee, Gaara was actually smiling and laughing, and Lee wasn't really trying to beat Gaara now.

The two of them were simply dancing for the fun of it, with Gaara doing the Sprinkler and Lee doing the Funky Chicken...

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

The music came to a stop, and the four in the center of the dance floor stopped.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess you are able to beat me in at least one thing, dobe." he admitted.

Naruto grinned. "Glad to know you can take defeat, teme!" he said happily, patting the Uchiha on his shoulder.

Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"I still think you did good." she said in a tone that told the crowd 'If you say anything negative to him, I'll knock you into next week.' without audibly saying it.

The crowd clapped and whooted for both sides, and the people in the smaller dance-offs that went on applauded as well.

"Alright! Let's get back to the regular dancing!" Naruto called out happily.

Sakura chuckled and hit play on the CD player, and the song 'When You Leave' by Basshunter started playing.

The crowd started dancing, and pretty soon the fact that Sasuke had lost was forgotten by the sheer fun of the party.

About halfway through the song, the music cut out.

"Well, it seems there was a party and we weren't invited." a loud voice called from the doorway.

The crowd turned and stared in horror as the gang known as the Akatsuki filed into the room...

* * *

Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger, but I figured I should leave this chapter here and bring in the Akatsuki in the next chapter...

All the people in the story: AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	20. The Akatsuki Crashers

I'm so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have good reasons! I've been working on 3 ither stories, and I'm trying to get the Christmas themed one done, typed, and posted before Christmas. Plus I've been doing a lot of drawing on my deviantArt account, and I have a huge folder full of files that are going to be posted soon for Christmas ^ ^

Again, sorry for the wait, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story! NOTHING! Except for the little fly that was secretely buzzing around without anyone seeing it. Wait, that was Shino's... BACK TO OWNING NOTHING!

And at hobomara's request, there is some SasoDei in here ^ ^ not much, but still, some is better than none. And there might possibly be more of it in the future, but NO GUARANTEE! I might make the story stay focused on the good guys :3

Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

The leader of the gang, Pein, stepped forward with his arm around his girlfriend, Konan.

"Well, well, Itachi, it seems that your little brother is here as well." he said, staring at Sasuke with an amused look on his face. Sasuke, however, was glaring at Itachi, who was glaring right back at him.

"Hello, foolish little brother." he said lightly. Sasuke glared at him coldly, but stayed silent. The two were in a silent glare down.

"Oi! That kid in the green trunks with the bowl cut and the bushy brows looks like that old geezer from the High School!" another member, Kisame, called out, pointing a large sword at Lee, causing Gaara to step in front of him protectively. Kisame's eyes widened.

"Hey, Deidara! Isn't the one protecting the Second Green Freak the one you targeted?" he asked with a laugh. A tall blonde stepped out from the back with a smirk.

"It is, un. How are you feeling now, un?" he asked sarcastically. Lee's eyes widened.

"G-Gaara-kun, what's going on?" he asked quietly. Gaara kept his glare on Deidara and Kisame, but was talking to Lee softly.

"The blonde one is named Deidara, and his partner is the red-head named Sasori. They were in Suna awhile back, and they were targeting me for assassination." he said quietly. Lee's eyes widened even more, and then narrowed coldly at Deidara.

"You. Tried. To. Hurt. Gaara?" he asked in a slightly crazed tone, trying to keep from doing Konoha Senpuu on the smart aleck blonde. Deidara smirked.

"Yeah I did, un. In fact, I put him in a coma, and Sasori almost got his brother taken down, but they got the poison out of him before it could kill him, un. Why do you ask, un?" he asked with a sneer.

Both Lee and Kiba looked taken back at the fact that their boyfriends had been targeted by the Akatsuki. Kankuro stepped in front of Kiba, not wanting the young Leaf to be dragged into this, and glared at Deidara through a somewhat amused expression.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, Gaara ripped off your arm, right Blondie?" he asked coldly. Deidara glared at him and took an involuntary step forward.

"Oh yeah? Well I-" he started, but was cut off by Sasori elbowing him.

"Deidara, you need to learn how to shut your mouths." he said in a bored tone that somewhat resembled Gaara's. The three sand siblings glared at him.

"Sasori." they said in unison. The red-headed Akatsuki member's bored expression showed a quick flash of surprise at seeing all three of the sand siblings at once, but then went back to his usual stoic mask.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." he said, looking at each one respectively with a vacant glance. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee all gave their partners questioning looks.

Temari decided to explain, mostly because her brothers were busy trying to keep their boyfriends from attacking the Akatsuki members.

"Sasori is a drop-out from Hidden Sand High, the same school we all went to until Gaara became Kazekage and Kankuro and I transferred here." she explained as she tried to get out from behind Shikamaru, but the lazy ninja wouldn't let her any closer to the dangerous gang.

"Temari, I'm not letting you near them or them near you." he said in a stern whisper. Temari frowned but stayed put like he wanted. Shikamaru turned back to the Akatsuki calmly, not wanting to stir up trouble. He knew for a fact that a large group of people in the room would be glad to throw a few punches if a fight broke out.

"Why exactly are you all here?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. Pein smirked.

"Well, we Akatsuki were wandering through Konoha, and we saw that there was a party being thrown, and we decided we were invited. Got a problem, runt?" he asked with a sneer. Shikamaru smirked right back and pulled his phone out of a pocket in his swimming trunks.

"Well, just so you all have a heads up, I had my phone on and sending a recording of everything you just said to Anbu Special Forces, and I'm sure that they'll be here soon." he said, tapping the screen of his phone lightly.

Pein growled and glared at Shikamaru, ready to strike out and start a huge fight, when the door crashed open.

"Tobi is sorry he is late, Pein-sama!" Tobi shouted as he ran in. trying to catch his breath. "Tobi had to finish the long list of things Deidara-sempai left for Tobi to do!" he said, pointing to an annoyed looking Deidara. Pein sighed.

"Deidara, how many things were on the list?" he asked.

"Three-hundred seventy-four, un." he said, slightly shocked that Tobi had gotten them all done so quickly.

Tobi went to glomp Deidara, but was stopped by Sasori's chakra strings.

"Tobi, what did I say about hugging MY Deidara?" the red head asked coldly. Tobi chuckled.

"Tobi is sorry. But Sasori-san doesn't have to worry! Tobi only see's Deidara-sempai as a sempai! Plus, Tobi loves his Zetsu-san!" he said as he glomped the plant-like member of the Akatsuki.

The white side of Zetsu turned a light shade of pink, but didn't push Tobi away. Pein sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Whatever. This party is dead anyway. Lets bounce." he said as he led his gang out of the room. Shikamaru sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around Temari.

"Did you really call Anbu?" she asked, wondering how he had even found out how to contact the secretive organization.

Shikamaru smirked and pulled his phone out again, going to the recent calls. The last call that was made was to Temari earlier that day.

"Keeping a cool head and cut-throat attitude really helps when you're lying." he said victoriously. Temari chuckled and led him over to her brothers and their boyfriends, who were still trying to go after the Akatsuki for harming their loved ones. Gaara had to hold Lee in place with his sand, and Kankuro had Kiba in chakra string handcuffs. Temari chuckled at the sight.

"Trying to keep your boys in line?" she asked. Lee and Kiba growled in anger at the Akatsuki.

"I'm gonna rip that Sasori to shreds!" Kiba said, baring his canines. Lee glared in the direction that Deidara had gone.

"He will PAY for hurting my most special person! I will show him what he gets for that unyouthfullness!" he growled out with fiery eyes. Both sand males sighed, but didn't release the restrains on their boyfriends.

"Kiba, calm down. I'm fine. The poison got taken out before it could, well, you know..." Kankuro said, not wanting to say the one thing he knew Kiba didn't want to hear.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass!" the dog boy growled, not liking that someone had tried to take HIS Kankuro from him.

Gaara looked at Lee. "You are not going after Deidara either, Lee-kun." he said, giving Lee a look that said he better not argue. Lee sighed and stopped trying to fight against Gaara's sand.

"Fine, but only because you don't want me to!" Lee said with fire in his eyes. Gaara gave Lee a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lee-kun." he said with a small smile. Lee's face flushed bright red.

"N-no problem G-Gaara-kun!" he stuttered happily, glad that Gaara was showing affection. Kiba sighed.

"Kankuro, I promise to not go after Sasori if you let me go." he said in a defeated tone. Kankuro grinned and twitched his fingers, causing Kiba to put his hands on his shoulders before he released the chakra strings.

"Fine, but you and I still have to dance." Kankuro said, chuckling at the fact that Kiba had just realized a slow, romantic song was playing.

Temari dragged Shikamaru to the center of the dance floor, forcing him to slow dance with her.

Lee held his hand out for Gaara, silently asking him if he wanted to dance. Gaara let a small smile cross his face, set his gourd down, and took Lee's hand to dance.


	21. Swimming Time

Heh... another month since the last chapter was updated. Sorry! There's a lot going on, but, I has good news! I now have three people constantly reminding me to work on this! Two live in a different state, but one can bug me everyday at school! They're the reason that you are going to be reading this chapter once you either finish this top part or get sick of my babbling ^ ^

Naruto: Man, we haven't gotten to comment since freakin Chapter 18!

Gaara: And whats wrong with Chapter 18?

Naruto: Nothin, I just think that it sucks that Random hasn't let us all talk since that dumb old chapter...

Gaara: *slowly putting a Sand Coffin on Naruto*

Naruto: AHHH! What did I do? *running from Gaara*

Gaara: *chasing after Naruto* GET BACK HERE!

Lee and Hinata: *sweat drop*

Me: ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHY GAARA IS ATTACKING NARUTO GETS A PAIR OF GAARA'S BOXERS!

Gaara: WHAT THE HELL? GIVE THEM BACK!

Me: Fine, they get LEE'S boxers!

Lee: O.O PUBLIC NUDITY IS UNYOUTHFUL!

Me: FINE!... THEY GET A GAARA AND LEE SMEXY SCENE!

Both: O.O WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: Many things... :3 But I'm serious, whoever can correctly guess why Gaara was attacking Naruto gets a GaaLee picture drawn for them :3

Gaara and Lee: We already feel violated...

Me: Good! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! *presses button on remote*

TV that popped up outta nowhere: Random Narutard does NOT own anything in this chapter. Not even their clothes...

Gaara: GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK, RANDOM!

Me: NUUU! *runs from Gaara and starts chapter*

* * *

Temari chuckled as she looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to see Kankuro dancing with Kiba.

"Hey Temari, check out your littlest brother." Shikamaru said, motioning to Gaara and Lee with a nod. Temari looked over her shoulder and chuckled as she saw the two slow-dancing, arms wrapped around each other like a couple.

"Aww... You have to admit that they are adorable." she said, smiling at her smaller brother, glad that he finally found someone.

"I guess so." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Hey, you wanna go swimming now? This song's almost over." he said, motioning towards the pool with his head. Temari smiled.

"Sure. I bet my brothers would want to so that they won't have to slow dance." she said as she dragged Shikamaru towards Kankuro and Kiba.

"Oi, you guys wanna go swimming?" Shikamaru asked, saying 'you better agree or I'll have to dance again' with his eyes. Instead of Kankuro being the one to want to stop dancing, it was Kiba, which somewhat shocked Temari.

"Sure!" the dog lover exclaimed happily, trying to hide the blush on his face from slow dancing with Kankuro.

"Good, now we just need to go ask Gaara and Lee." Temari said, flashing Kiba a knowing smile before towing Shikamaru towards Gaara and Lee. Kiba grinned and grabbed Kankuro's hand and dragged him in the same direction, eager to go swimming.

Kankuro swallowed with a dry throat, still not sure if he should swim or not. Kiba gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Just like when we were swimming in the river, you're going to be fine. If anything does go wrong, I'll be right next to you." he said in a reassuring voice. Kankuro gave him a nervous smile, but stayed silent as they neared Gaara and Lee.

"Hey, you guys want to go swimming with us?" Shikamaru asked, giving them the same look he had given Kankuro and Kiba. Lee beamed.

"Swimming is such a youthful sport!" he said, pumping a fist in the air for emphasis. Gaara chuckled at Lee's enthusiasm.

"Then let's go swimming." he said with a small smile.

The six headed out of the dark room and towards the pool, where there were several other students enjoying the cool water. Lee and Kiba both had identical grins as the stepped back a few feet and ran for the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" they both shouted right before hitting the water. The dual impact made a splash of water fly up and soak Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru. Gaara chuckled and set his gourd down by the outdoor chairs.

"Let's see if I can do better." the young Kazekage said as he stepped a few feet back, and ran full speed at the pool. He jumped high in the air, and cannonballed right into the deep end. Luckily most of the people were off in the shallow 4' deep end, but the deepest part of the pool was 15' deep... and Gaara had only practiced in the 10' and under area. Gaara's eyes widened as he didn't feel the cement bottom of the pool under his feet, and the chlorine burned his eyes slightly, causing him to accidentally let go of the breath he had been holding. Water invaded his lungs, and his throat burned with the cleaning chemicals in the pool. His vision went black, and he felt someone pulling him through the water.

"Maybe I'm dying..." he thought sorrowfully as he passed out.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee screamed and started to swim towards the deep end that Gaara had jumped into. Kiba was already swimming over, and dove under the water to retrieve the unconscious Kazekage.

"For once I'm glad that I'm so much like a dog. Dogs are good swimmers." he thought as he towed Gaara to the edge of the pool. Temari and Kankuro helped pull him out of the water, and onto the cement.

"Gaara! Wake up, damn it!" Temari sobbed. Kiba gently pushed her aside and performed CPR, and after a few tries Gaara came back to consciousness, coughing up water and bile.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee cried out and hugged the red-head, not caring who was seeing him showing affection for the boy.

"Thank you, Kiba Inuzuka." Gaara said in a raspy tone. Kankuro and Lee helped him up and started leading him into the building.

"We'll be right back. And thank you so much Kiba." Temari said with a teary-eyed smile before running after her brothers and Lee. Shikamaru patted Kiba on the shoulder.

"Good job, man. Temari's probably gonna worship you now." he said, trying to lighten the situation some. Kiba chuckled.

"That's going to be interesting." he joked back with a smile.

"Let's at least wait in the water for them. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Shikamaru said as he hopped in. Kiba nodded and followed suit, cannonballing in once again. He resurfaced, and shook his head like a dog.

"Crap." he muttered as his bracelet slipped off of his wrist and down to the pool bottom. He snatched it and resurfaced to the sound of Shikamaru and a blonde haired girl arguing. He vaguely recognized her from lunch and sixth hour, and various arguments with Sakura. She was always flirting with Sasuke, which in turn made Sakura want her dead.

"Ino, just get out of here, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru growled out in an agitated tone. She was blocking his view of the light, puffy clouds in the sky.

"I'm not interested in talking to you, lazy ass. I wanna talk to Kiba." she said, pushing Shikamaru out of the way and under the water.

"Hey, you can't just shove him like that!" Kiba growled out. Ino simply acted as if she hadn't heard him.

"So, I hear you're the big strong man who fought off Kabuto Yakushi, and saved the current Kazekage from drowning just a little while ago. Would a smart handsome guy like you have a girlfriend?" she purred out, walking towards him. Kiba's eyes widened and he walked backwards until his back hit the pool wall. Shikamaru was just getting back to the surface, and was coughing pretty badly, muttering obscenities about Ino in between coughs. Ino leaned in close to Kiba's face.

"You never answered me, Kiba-kun..." she purred as she leaned in, about to close the distance between their lips.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Kankuro growled out angrily.

Temari was in the pool, trying to help Shikamaru get all the water out of his lungs, Lee was helping Gaara back outside, and Kankuro had just walked out when he saw Ino moving in on Kiba.

"And who are you?" the blonde snapped.

Kankuro stomped over to them, pulled Kiba's head back, and kissed him passionately on the mouth. When they broke for air, Kankuro glared at Ino with a small smirk of satisfaction.

"I'm Kiba's boyfriend, and I don't plan on letting you change that anytime soon." he said as he wrapped his arms around a blushing Kiba. Ino scoffed.

"So you're, like, gay?" she asked before she burst out laughing. Temari could see that Kankuro and Kiba were both restraining themselves from beating the shit out of her. So, she decided to take it into her own hands.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHOVE MY SHIKA-KUN LIKE THAT, BITCH!" she growled out before shoving Ino under the water. Ino shot back up and launched herself at Temari.

Kankuro and Kiba slipped away as a group of students circled the pool chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

Temari: I'LL TAKE THAT BITCH DOWN!

Shikamaru: *sweatdrop* We know you will, Temari...

Gaara: O.O I almost drowned?

Lee: Random! How could you almost make me lose my Gaara?

Me: IT WAS TEVIN'S (my friend that helps me write this) IDEA!

Lee: *runs off to find Tevin*

Sakura: o.0 I wonder where Kiba and Kankuro are sneaking off to?

Sasuke: You don't mean you think they're gonna-*cut off by duct tape*

Me: NO SPOILERS! :3


	22. The GetAway and the Competition

I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating in two months (and a few days if you count that closely)! At my school we had been preparing for the writing test, and we were writing an essay each and every day, so I had no time to work on Hidden Leaf High Love. Plus, I had quite a bit written, then my sister's cat used it as toilet paper! Plus, there has been WAY too much family drama going on that I'd rather not share on the internet. AND when I had tried to update on March 22nd, IT WOULDN'T LET ME! I apologize for always taking a month or so to update, but things are not always the best to work on my stories in.

However, I'm working on a little something that I'll get posted eventually ;P And also, I GET TO GO TO ANIME FEST! Its on September 2-5th of this (2011 when posted) year, and I get to go as Kazekage Gaara! I added up all the costs of things I'll need for the cosplay, and its $160 not counting the contacts I'm looking for. I CAN'T WAIT!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**WARNING:** Has a LOT of lemony goodness in it! :3

Do I own Naruto or its characters? Have you seen any of the following:

Kankuro and Kiba 'making puppies'?

Gaara and Lee being 'bunnies'?

Kakashi and Iruka doing the 'Horizontal Tango'?

Orochimaru having the shit beaten out of him by a girl in black pants, a red under-shirt and a grayish black over-shirt (me)?

Kotetsu and Izumo going on a 'date'?

IF YOU HAVE SEEN ANY OF THIS, I OWN NARUTO.

Sadly, I don't... Damn it...

* * *

Kankuro and Kiba snuck out from the large group of student unnoticed. Almost everyone was focused on fight between Ino and Temari. Some were trying to split the fight up, while others were placing bets on who would win. Naturally, most people bet on Temari. People from Suna were infamous for their strength in fighting, and Temari was no exception. From the edge of the pool, Shikamaru sighed.

"Damn troublesome women..." he muttered. The two girls stopped their fight mid-hair-pull to turn and glare at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" they growled in unison. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he backed up in the water.

"N-Nothing!" he said nervously. The last thing he, or any sane person, would want to do was to piss Temari off more than she already was.

The two blondes went back to their girl fight as Choji came out from inside the building. He sighed at the sight of Ino in another cat-fight. "Ino! Asuma-sensei told you not to get into any fights!" he scolded.

"Deal with it, Choji! She attacked me first!" Ino yelled at him.

"That's because you shoved my Shikamaru to try and get to my brother's boyfriend!" The Suna girl growled out, aiming a fist right for Ino's pretty little face.

With another sigh, Shikamaru hauled himself out of the pool. With a single hand sign, he had control over both of the fighting girls. "That's enough. Temari, you don't have to attack Ino because she shoved me, and Ino, you need to stop shoving people, flirting with taken men, then laughing at said men because of who they're dating." the shadow user said sternly. He retracted his shadow from Temari and forced Ino to climb out of the pool. "I suggest you leave. Now." he said as he released the jutsu.

Ino huffed, grabbed her bag, and stormed off towards the exit.

"Thank you, Shika-kun!" Temari said cheerily, giving him a hug.

"No problem, Temari." he said back with a smile, glad that she wasn't in her psycho-ready-to-kill mode. "Hey, where'd Kankuro and Kiba go?" he asked, looking around at all the people slowly dispersing from the circle that had formed around the pool.

* * *

"K-Kankuro! Slow down!" Kiba growled as Kankuro dragged him down the hall, up the flight of stairs, down another hall, and up more stairs.

By now, they were on the second floor in front of some rooms that had been unlocked for the guests of Sakura's party to use to change into swimming attire in. Kiba pulled his wrist from Kankuro's grasp and placed his hands on his hips before he could be dragged any further.

"Where are you taking me?" Kiba demanded, refusing to move on more inch unless he got an answer. Kankuro seemed to think about his answer, then grinned, reaching behind Kiba.

"In here." he said as he pushed himself and the dog boy into the room, locking the door behind them. Kiba stumbled backwards onto his butt and glared up at his boyfriend.

"What the hell, Kankuro? What's go-oomph!" Kiba's words were cut off by Kankuro quickly straddling him and pulling him into an aggressive kiss that left him panting. "K-Kankuro, what's gotten into you?" Kiba asked in a dazed tone.

"That scum got close to you. I have to remark my territory so no one else tries anything." Kankuro said huskily, moving his lips up and down Kiba's throat. The younger male shuddered and held back a moan as Kankuro started to do as he pleased.

"The first thing that needs to be fixed is the face that my mark isn't quite noticeable if people are trying to steal you away." Kankuro purred as he bit Kiba's shoulder as hard as he could without breaking the skin. Kiba covered his mouth with his hand to hold back the moan of pleasure that Kankuro had pulled from him. Kankuro continued his assault on Kiba's neck, shoulder, and torso, drawing muffled moan from his prey.

"Kiba, it's no fun if I can't hear you." Kankuro said with a pout.

"And if someone hears us?" Kiba whimpered as Kankuro roamed his chest with his teeth.

"Then we'll give em a show." the puppet master replied jokingly.

"Idiot! I'm not into that!" Kiba growled as Kankuro teasingly pulled on the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Kiba, it was either here or in the pool." he purred as he made a trail of saliva down Kiba's abdomen. the dog boy shuddered as Kankuro blew on it lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

"K-Kankuro..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro slipped his hand into Kiba's swim trunks, lightly brushing his manhood.

"Kiba, you can choose; either we go all the way here and now, or wait until we get home and you won't be able to walk until school starts?" Kankuro purred in a seductive tone, stopping his light and teasing movements in Kiba's trunks.

"You i-idiot... You know which one I'd choose..." Kiba mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. Kankuro chuckled and captured Kiba's lips, pulling the younger boys swim trunks all the way down. Kiba's blush brightened as Kankuro's eyes traveled his bare body.

"I'll be right back. I'm sure there's something we can use as lube in here." Kankuro said as he gave Kiba a quick kiss and started to search the hotel room for something to use. In the bathroom, there was a small bottle of lotion that was on the counter. He grabbed it and started heading back to Kiba. As he walked, he heard someone go into the room next to them.

"Shit. I might have to go a little bit easier on Kiba than I had wanted..." he thought with a frown.

He came back to find Kiba shyly trying to cover his crotch with his discarded swim trunks. Kankuro chuckled as Kiba turned an even brighter shade of crimson as Kankuro removed his own trunks, revealing his own erection.

"W-when we did it before, I-I didn't really see how big you were..." Kiba muttered in an embarrassed tone.

"Just what every man wants to hear..." Kankuro said with a chuckle as he pulled Kiba's sodden trunks off and threw the offending article of clothing across the room. Kiba moaned quietly as air hit his hardness, which was starting to hurt from not being taken care of soon enough.

"You're already this excited only after seeing my naked?" Kankuro asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Kiba growled as his lover trailed kisses down his throat.

"Aw, don't get mad. It just means we can get to the fun parts faster." Kankuro purred as he took a hold of Kiba's member and gave the head a small lick. Kiba gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips forward.

"Now, now, Kiba-koi. I know it feels good but I think you're more than big enough to accidentally choke me. Just relax..." Kankuro cooed as he put one hand on Kiba's hips and one hand reaching up his chest to pinch and tease a hard nipple before he took more of the hard organ into his mouth. An animalistic whine flowed from Kiba's throat as he arched into Kankuro's touch, loving the way the puppet master made him feel.

"K-ahh! Kank-kuro..." he moaned in bliss as Kankuro began to bob his head. Kiba threaded his fingers into Kankuro's hair, moaning wantonly as said boy did unspeakable things with his mouth and tongue.

"Kan-Kankuro... g-gonna c-come!" Kiba stuttered out, arching even more into the older boy's touch. Kankuro gave a strong suck, encouraging Kiba to go ahead and let himself release. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back to scream of pleasure as he released into Kankuro's mouth. He swallowed it all, making Kiba blush more if it was humanly possible.

"Mmm... You taste good, Kiba-koi." Kankuro purred seductively as he spread Kiba's legs apart.

"U-um... Thanks?" Kiba said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to something like that. Kankuro chuckled and spread some lotion on his fingers and around Kiba's entrance. Kiba squirmed a little bit as the fingers poked their way in, but knew that Kankuro was stretching him to keep him from hurting later. Kankuro planted kisses along Kiba's neck and chest as he added more fingers. After a bit of thrusting, Kiba sucked in a sharp gasp and shuddered. Kankuro smirked and thrust his fingers in harder, knowing that he had found Kiba's prostate.

"Kankuro-koi..." Kiba moaned out, pushing back onto the fingers to show he was ready. With another kiss, Kankuro pulled the fingers out of his lover and positioned himself, pushing against the ring of muscle teasingly. Kiba groaned, pushing back and moaning as the head slid into him.

"Don't be impatient. I'm going in now." Kankuro said with a sly smile as he wrapped Kiba's legs around his waist. Kiba gave a shaky nod and covered his mouth with his hand. Even though they had already had sex before, he still expected to accidentally yipe or whine at the feeling of something down _there._ Kankuro took a deep breath, determined to not make a noise as he slowly pushed into him, and both boys succeeded in holding back their moans.

That's why both were confused as the heard a load moan ring out next door, in the room that someone had just gone into, causing both of them to freeze. "AHH! PLEASE, HARDER GAARA-SAMA! YES, YES, YES, PLEASE HARDER! SHOW ME YOUR YOUTH! AHHH!" a familiar voice screamed from the other room, sounding as if they had been holding their voice in for far too long.

Both Kankuro and Kiba's eyes widened drastically as they realized what was going on next door: Gaara and Lee were getting it _on._

Kankuro scoffed and a somewhat sadistic grin spread across his face. "I am NOT being outdone by my little brother!" he growled as he pulled all the way out, then slammed back into Kiba with full force. Kiba couldn't help but let out a moan at the fast, rough rhythm Kankuro was pacing his thrusts at.

"Ka-ahh! Kankurooo!" he moaned, losing all sensible train of thought.

In the neighboring room, Gaara growled. "Kankuro is trying to exceed me in lovemaking by making Kiba moan so loudly. Older brother or not, I will not lose to him!" he though as he slammed into Lee even harder, drawing out a low and resonating moan.

Earlier that day, Gaara had been sitting with Lee after almost drowning when he had seen Kankuro and Kiba sneaking off. Curious about where they were going, he got up to follow them. Lee followed him, and eventually they were outside of the room Kankuro and Kiba were in. The noises from inside the room made Lee go red and he started tugging on Gaara's arm for them to go. Gaara got a rather... unyouthful idea as his sand quickly appeared by his mental summon for it.

"Gaara-sama, what are you-mph!" Lee was cut off as Gaara pulled him into a rough kiss. The sand quietly slithered behind them and opened the door and Lee was pushed backwards into the room.

"G-Gaara-sama..." Lee moaned quietly. The Konoha native's expression and tone of voice made Gaara let out a predatory growl. Some of Shukaku's sadistic nature must have rubbed off on Gaara, because all he wanted to do was tie Lee down and make him _scream._ A tight, unfamiliar feeling in Gaara's swim trunks hinted at him that the screaming he thirsted for wasn't for any pain of suffering on Lee's part.

"W-what is this feeling?" he whispered, closing the door behind him. Lee gave a blushing smile.

"The tight feeling in your trunks means you're aroused, Gaara-sama." Lee said with a childish giggle. Gaara tilted his head slightly.

"Aroused?" he asked, wondering what exactly Lee meant by it.

"Aroused means that you're stimulated sexually. I-It means you want to do something s-sexual..." Lee stuttered, turning redder and redder by the second. Gaara tilted his head the other way and thought through Lee's words, thinking up anything he could. They clicked into place and a small blush formed on the young Kazekage's face.

"U-Um, Lee?" he asked quietly, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" Lee replied, shocked that Gaara was blushing. The red head took a deep breath, determined to not be shy or afraid with what he wanted.

"Will you have sex with me?" he asked bluntly. Lee's face burnt through several shades of red until he had created an entirely new way to show embarrassment through your face's redness as he stuttered incoherently.

"I-I-I d-do not th-think w-we sh-should..." Lee paused as Gaara got a determined look on his face as he walked forward.

"Please, Lee-kun? You don't have to think. Only feel." he purred as his sand gently, but firmly, took Lee's hands and pinned them above his head. "I'm not quite sure of what to do, and I will only be going on what feels good, so please tell me if there is any discomfort." Gaara stated as he walked closer to the shaking, blushing boy in his sand's grasp.

Before Lee could speak again, Gaara had their mouths connected, kissing and biting. A fraction of the sand slithered off of Lee's thick bondage to caress him lovingly on various areas that were exposed. Gaara pulled back slightly, nibbling at Lee's lower lip teasingly before releasing it and instead travelling down to kiss, suck, and bite at Lee's neck. Right now, he didn't really give a damn that Kankuro had warned him that they would be noticeable. He _wanted_ to mark Lee as his in every way possible without hurting him.

"G-Gaara-sama, y-you are v-very g-good at thi-is." Lee managed to stutter through his moans as the sand pinned his arms above his head and some creeped down his body to pull off his forest green trunks.

"Thank you, Lee. It means a lot coming from you." Gaara said with a hint of a smile, his lips brushing against one of Lee's nipples and drawing a shudder from him.

"Hmm... I am working from what I think would feel good, and it seems that this feels good to you." he said as he licked up Lee's chest, purposefully running his teeth over the hardening bud, Lee moaned, struggling to breathe properly. He could already feel his erection growing to a point that it was throbbing. Gaara felt something poking his stomach and looked down curiously. He tilted his head in a curious manner as he wrapped his fingers around the protruding organ, and he smiled when it made Lee shudder and gasp.

"This feels good?" he asked, moving his hand in a slow and rough pumping motion. Lee nodded.

"Y-yes it does, G-Gaara-sama..." he whimpered, starting to pant and shake.

"Hmm..." Gaara hummed as Lee closed his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of Gaara touching him. "Will you tell me if this feels good?" Gaara asked as he got down on his knees. Lee's eyes flew open just in time to see Gaara taking half of his hard member into his mouth.

"Ahh!" he moaned, biting his lip to try and silence his cries. "If someone were to hear me and come in here, and see Gaara the Kaze-freaking-kage giving me a blowjob, I know it would not end well! I will not let out a cry of pleasure unless Gaara asks me to, or I will have to..." he paused to think up a good enough punishment if he were to get his lover in trouble. "I will shave my eyebrows, give myself a Sasuke haircut, not wear my beloved green spandex, not wear my also beloved orange legwarmers, and I will not eat curry for ten years!" he pledged in his head, doing a mental thumbs up. Gaara sucked harder and harder on Lee's erection, and Lee found it more and more difficult to keep his self promise, especially when he felt he was about to come.

"G-G-Gaara-s-sama! I-I'm about t-to..." he couldn't get it out and clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight off his need for release. Gaara released Lee's cock with a small popping noise.

"Lee-kun, whatever you are about to do, please do not try and keep yourself from doing it. Does it have to do with the salty tasting substance coming from your penis?" Gaara asked curiously. Lee blushed even more at Gaara using such blunt and direct terms, but nodded.

"Y-yes. Th-There would b-be m-more of the salty stuff c-coming out i-if you continued..." Lee answered, looking to the side in an embarrassed manner. Gaara shrugged.

"I thought that it tasted good, Lee-kun." he purred before taking the hard organ back into his mouth and sucking more fiercely on it, as if trying to make Lee release quicker. Lee bit his lip hard enough to start bleeding, and he shook violently as he spilled himself into Gaara's mouth, who was happily drinking the cum. Lee came back down from his momentary high and saw that Gaara was _literally_ licking him clean.

"G-Gaara-sama, y-y-you d-do not have t-to d-do that..." Lee stuttered, feeling almost all of his body's blood rush to his face and groin. Gaara gave a small smile.

"I honestly liked it, Lee-kun. It tastes salty, but somewhat just... you." he said, not sure how to describe it. Lee smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama. Um, w-what else d-do you want to try? Whatever you wish to do, I will help in anyways possible." Lee said with a blushing grin. Gaara thought about it for a moment.

"Lee, how would I have sexual intercourse with you?" he asked. Lee turned yet another shade of red and started explaining all he knew, borrowing some terminology from a talk Gai-sensei had given him when he told him that he was gay. Gaara nodded and sent some of his sand to retrieve the complimentary bottle of lotion that hotels had in the bathroom. A few moments later, Gaara had used his sand to move Lee to the floor and had his sand spreading his legs enough.

"If it hurts, please do not hesitate to tell me. I do not want this to be painful for you." Gaara said in a caring tone as he covered his fingers in the lotion, then plunged them into Lee's hole. Lee winced slightly at the fact that Gaara had started with two fingers, but he had felt worse pains. The two fingers curled inside of him in a 'come-hither' motion, and Lee nearly let a yelp past his defense. Gaara added another finger and fanned them out, making sure to be thorough.

"Now, Gaara-sama… I am ready!" Lee whimpered out. Gaara bit down on his shoulder in punishment.

"Alright, but I do not wish to hurt you..." he said as he held Lee's hip in one hand and his erection in the other, aligning himself. He moved his hips and Lee took half of his length into himself. Lee bit down on his bottom lip again, drawing even more blood.

"Lee, please do not hurt yourself." Gaara said with a scowl as he began thrusting in at a fast, rough pace.

"I-I-I'm b-biting mys-self to keep from sc-screaming t-too lou-loudly." Lee squeaked out, holding back his voice. Gaara leaned down, trailing his tongue up and down Lee's neck, right above the jugular.

"I want to hear you scream as much as you want to." he growled possessively as he bit Lee's neck, leaving a mark to claim the youth as his property.

Lee thought back over his promise to himself and smiled when he remembered a specific part of it: _"I will not let out a cry of pleasure __**unless Gaara asks me to**__" _Lee rethought happily. Another thrust from Gaara, which was aimed perfectly at his prostate, set his voice free.

"AHH! PLEASE, HARDER GAARA-SAMA! YES, YES, YES, PLEASE HARDER! SHOW ME YOUR YOUTH! AHHH!" he screamed, arching himself so that he got as much of Gaara in him as possible.

"That's better." Gaara purred as he thrust in harder and deeper.

"Ka-ahh! Kankurooo!" Kiba was heard moaning from the neighboring room.

Oh, what Kiba and Lee go through due to sibling rivalry...

* * *

Sorry for cutting it short! I was rushing through writing this on March 22, then FF wouldn't let me update, then I tried adding more and it turned out like crap... I hope you liked it!


	23. What Do You Mean By 'We' And 'Us?

If any of the people who have been waiting OVER A FREAKING **YEAR** for me to update on this... I give you my most sincere apologies for doing that. I just haven't been able to force myself to work on it :( I've been depressed over so many things it wouldn't be worth the time to type them. I haven't been able to really get into Naruto for a really long time now, and I've been taking it out in some other stories that I won't post on here until I have ALL of the chapters typed so I don't end up freaking waiting a year to post the next damn chapter. *sigh* I'm gonna stop ranting now. Its making me get pissed off at myself even more than I already am, and I really don't want to feel worse than I already do.

*insert the typical disclaimer here* I don't own anything in here, except the ideas to torture the characters like I always do.

* * *

It had been a week since the party Sakura threw, and things were calm around Konoha. At the Inuzuka compound, Kiba and Kankuro were watching a movie in the living room. Kiba was shaking from head to toe, laughing so hard he was clutching his side and Kankuro was wiping tears from his eyes. They calmed down and concentrated on the movie, then started laughing again.

"I can believe the water really turned blue!" Kankuro choked out through laughs.

Kiba laughed just as hard." I can believe they peed even after the girl warned them!" he managed to get out as he laughed so hard he had fallen into Kankuro's lap, causing even _more _laughter between the two of them.

Their laugh fest was broken by a knock at the door. Kankuro and Kiba had a small stare down before Kankuro shoved him lightly. "Go get the door, mutt." he said teasingly.

Kiba glared at the 'pet name' he had somehow earned over the past week. "Lazy ass." he muttered as he got up, but was pulled down again. "What the-mmph!" He was cut off as Kankuro gave him a kiss. He pulled back, red in the face. "I have to go get the door, dumbass!" he muttered, embarrassed by the perverted smirk on Kankuro's face and even more so by his satisfied chuckle.

"I may be a dumbass, but I'm _your _dumbass." Kankuro said with a smile. Kiba chuckled and rolled his eyes, mumbling something in about how that was true as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Gaara-san, Lee. What's up?" Kiba asked with a smile.

Gaara's face stayed emotionless and Lee looked sad and depressed. "Is Kankuro here?" Gaara asked monotonously.

"Um, yeah, he's in the living room. Come on in." Kiba said in a somewhat confused tone. Gaara and Lee followed Kiba into the house, both silent. "Kankuro, your brother and Lee are here!" Kiba called into the living room.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Kankuro asked as he muted the TV.

"Kankuro, there's some bad news that I'm afraid you have to know about." Gaara said, frowning slightly as he tried to stay emotionless since he too was extremely upset.

Kankuro, having lived with Gaara for so long, was able to notice the small change in his brother's expression. "Gaara, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

Lee started silently crying, and Gaara kept his eyes downcast. "A petition has been circulating in Suna. Apparently the majority of them think that we should return home sooner than anticipated. They've sent a copy to the Hokage, and she said that there's nothing she can do to let us stay longer without going directly against the citizens in Suna, which would cause stress on both village's political relationship with the other." the red head said quietly.

Kankuro's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean by 'we' and 'us'?" he asked dryly, scared of the response he knew he was going to get, whether he was ready for it or not.

Gaara took a deep breath and looked Kankuro in the eye, watching his brother's world shattering as he spoke. "You, Temari, and I have to go back to Suna. We will walk to the border of the Fire Country, and once we're back in the Wind Country we will teleport the rest of the way. Baki said that arrangements are being made to get people here to teleport our belongings back within the next week. However, the three of us have to be there tomorrow morning otherwise the citizens will be in an uproar. We have to leave by ten-o-clock tonight in order to get to the edge of the desert and close enough to teleport home without completely exhausting ourselves. You, Temari, and myself have until then to do whatever we wish, as long as we leave Konoha by ten." he said, staring blankly at Kankuro as he forced all emotion out of his voice.

Kankuro's eyes widened and filled with slight fear as he remembered the sheer hatred most people had for him back in Suna and the constant beatings that came with that hatred. "Gaara, you know what's going to happen if I go back." he said shakily.

Gaara nodded. "I know. Once we arrive I'll immediately start setting up people to help you. Until then you'll have to stay in the house and if you absolutely have to go outside, it can't be at night and you have to have someone trustworthy with you. I know it will be a nuisance, but it'll be for your own safety." he said, not wanting his older brother to get hurt.

Kiba frowned and hugged Kankuro, trying to comfort him since he could tell that the puppet master was taking the news even worse than he was. "Is there any way Kankuro would be able to stay?" he asked.

Gaara frowned deeply and shook his head. "No, there's not, at least none that I've been able to do so far. I've been trying to get it canceled and allow both Kankuro and Temari to remain in Konoha, but I don't have a very long standing position as Kazekage so I don't have a lot of influence." he said honestly.

"That's bullshit that they don't think highly of you! The citizens of Suna should be grateful that you're the Kazekage! Have they forgotten that you were nearly killed by Deidara because you were protecting their sorry asses and not letting that damn bomber terrorize the village?" Kankuro growled angrily.

"I doubt they've forgotten, but I also caused quite a bit of problems before I became the Kazekage. Plus I'm not on some of their best sides simply because of my sexual preference. However, you might want to take a look at the petition." Gaara said, offering the manila envelope to his brother.

Kankuro frowned. "Why bother? I already know that almost every name in Suna is on that petition." he muttered, but opened the envelope anyway. His eyes scanned over the papers, and he was somewhat surprised at the names. He knew every name of every citizen in Suna, and some weren't on the petition, such as Baki, his siblings, and a few others. It was more than he expected, which was none. Even though there were some people who weren't on the petition, he still hated all the names that were on there. He blinked in surprise as he read the name of the person who started the petition. "Matsuri started this?"

"Yes. It seems to me that she doesn't want any of us in Konoha because she wanted to prevent what has already happened." Gaara said with a hint of a smirk.

"And what was that?" Kankuro asked.

"Us getting boyfriends." the red head said as he wrapped his arms around Lee. The raven haired male forced a smile and nuzzled Gaara, turning around and hugging him back. Both Kankuro and Kiba could tell he was crying by how his face was hidden in Gaara's shoulder and by how he was shaking.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, barely heard by anyone but Gaara.

"I don't know, Lee-kun. I'll figure something out, I promise." Gaara swore, giving Lee a gentle kiss on the cheek. "The second we get to Suna I'll schedule a meeting of the council to try and get a transfer for Kankuro and Temari." he said to Kiba after he and Lee separated.

Kiba forced a smile. "Thank you, Gaara-san." he said to the red head.

There was a knock at the door, and Kiba went to go open it. There was Temari and Shikamaru, both looking glum. "Has Gaara already told you and Kankuro?" Temari asked.

The Inuzuka nodded. "Yeah, he told us. Please, come in." he said, stepping aside and letting the two through. Both of them nodded in thanks and removed their shoes before entering. "Guys, Temari and Shikamaru are here!" Kiba announced to the other three in the house.

"Hey, Gaara." Temari said as she entered the living room. The youngest of the sand siblings nodded to show that he had heard her. The blond girl sighed. "So, any ideas on what we're going to do today? Because if this is the last day for awhile that we get to hang out with the ones we love, I don't think it should be spent moping about." she said with a forced smile, trying to be positive.

Lee joined her. "Temari's right. I know that I will be extremely sad when my Gaara-san leaves, but I will use every bit of my youthful power to make sure that today will be fun enough to warm his heart during the time we are separated!" he declared, eyes blazing with determination.

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Same goes for me, only about Kankuro and without all the stuff about youth." he said, hugging his puppeteer and nuzzling him.

Kankuro smiled and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. "Alright, if you're up for being happy today then I will be too." he said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Gaara nodded and used his sand to pull Lee close enough for a hug. "Thank you, Lee-kun." he said with a small smile.

Shikamaru grinned and held Temari's hand. "Alright, my troublesome beauty, what did you have planned?" he asked.

Temari grinned happily. "Anyone up for a group date with all of our best buds?" she asked, twirling her cell happily.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun. Crappy plot twist is crappy. I'm sorry this chapter is majorly short, but its just to give anyone who reads this something to read while I abuse my mind and keyboard to try and get the next chapter out. Might have to get some outside help on this one since it requires 'happy things' up until the last part. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I'm able. Da svidanya people~


	24. Plans

Kiba walked along the street, hand linked with Kankuro's as they, Gaara, Lee, Temari, and Shikamaru tried finding something to do. He still couldn't believe that the older male had to move away, but he was reassured by the fact that it wasn't forever. Kankuro had promised him he would come back, and he just had to trust him to keep that promise.

The six of them were brought out of their search for something to do when Naruto ran up, soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "Gaara! Granny Tsunade just told me what's going on in your village! Please tell me you guys will be able to come back?" he whines, making Sasuke sigh from his place next to Sakura.

"Naruto, you heard what Lady Tsunade said. In this situation, Gaara's hands are tied." He reminded him with a frown.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, Sasuke is right. Kankuro, Temari, and myself all have to return to Suna until I can get things under control, though I already promised to Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru that I would try to get all of us back here to Konoha, and I'll try to get at least the two of them permission to stay." He said softly, holding Lee's hand comfortingly as he saw the sad expression on the others face.

"Well… you guys weren't planning to leave without saying goodbye, right?" Sakura asked, looking at the three siblings.

Temari nodded. "We were all going to go out and enjoy our last day here, then say goodbye to all the people we've met here." She said with a somber smile.

Naruto frowned, but then grinned as an idea struck him. "We should throw you guys a going-away-for-now party!" he suggested.

Gaara blinked a bit at the suggestion. "Naruto, that's not—"

"C'mon, please? While we're getting the party together and stuff, you guys can have some time to yourselves! Pleeeeaaaase?" Naruto whined, giving his best attempts at a puppy dog pout.

The Sand sibling and their loved ones all exchanged skeptical looks when Sasuke spoke up. "Sakura and I will make sure that he doesn't do anything too crazy. You guys deserve a chance to see all the people that you've become friends with one last time."

"The last time for while you're here this time around." Sakura added when she saw the saddened look on Lee and Kiba's faces. "Like you guys said, you're just going to be away for a little while."

"I… guess we shouldn't try barring you from what you wish to do." Gaara said slowly, invisible brows furrowed slightly. He gripped Lee's hand, obviously trying to no get emotional.

Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Great! We'll get everything set up. once of us'll call you guys once everything's ready, believe it!" With that, he grabbed his two team mates, pulling them in the direction he was going.

Temari looked at her two younger brothers. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting some alone time before that knucklehead drags us into a crowd." she said with a slight smile, taking Shikamaru's hand and leading him off away from the others.

Shikamaru smiled, wrapping his arm around her instead. "Damn troublesome woman…"

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD I PROMISE! ;.; I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever and a day! I've been going through a lot of changes and issues and other personal things of that nature, but I've sworn to myself that I'm going to finish this! This is a super short chapter that's mainly here so all you amazing people that are still following this know I'm still trying to get this done, and that I'm more than grateful that so many people think this is good.

Right now, I'm debating between a few different plans for this: make a chapter for what each of the three Sand Siblings do before they leave, skip over what they do and go straight to the party, or skip the party all together and head straight into the depressing-but-plot-necessary-things-that-hopefully-will-smack-you-in-your-feels king of stuff. I'm not entirely sure yet. Leave opinions in the reviews maybe? ;-;

Again, thanks to everyone who is still following this, and sorry again for the majorly long wait for another chapter (and sorry that it's such a short chapter at that!)


End file.
